Where the Real and Unreal Collide
by Layla gurl
Summary: Revision on this story has finished! Chap 4 & 5 are now diff All chaps have been edited, lengthened or revised! Also Chap 15 was just added! Check it out! Tech and Riddick battle the mercs, Halones, and even themselves. Please R&R! WARNING: SPOILER 2 PB
1. 1 The first meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick, the worlds of Chronicles, or Pitch Black. The girl in the story however is me so…. I guess that's something I do own.**_

_**Later on this story pretty much contains some R material, if you do not like this don't start reading my story. As always please R&R, flames are welcome as long as they come with constructive criticism, thanks for taking the time**_

_**This is a completely unrealistic story (even for the science fiction world of Riddick) because it contains a not so real person, and a real one, Riddick, and I. I think that after the win over the Necros he would have gone searching for answers about his own past as well as that of the Furyans. Also the setting for this is a cross between a few hundred years since the worlds of Riddick were supposed to exist because of human expansion into space so sue me for the time LAPSE DAMN! lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Riddick's eyes scanned the screen of the ancient computer that he had stumbled upon in the Helion system. This hunk of junk relic that he'd stolen right out from under their noses was supposed to belong to a race called Humans. Using this huge old bulk of an instrument he had been searching through something called the Internet, a primitive work in progress by the Humans. He was looking for any information about his past and the Furyans. Shirah had left him with the mark and a fragmented short history of the genocide of his race. Since then he'd been searching, searching for any information about himself, maybe about the reason he was the way he was... maybe it was because he had no other purpose than to run and hide or simply find a reason to keep going, he couldn't even be sure anymore. He came across a website somewhere totally unexpectedly while his fingers flew over the creaking keyboard, his brow furrowed deep in concentration as he looked over the content. Everything he wanted was here; names, dates, and even pictures.. He leaned back in the captain's chair, placed his folded hands behind his shaven head, and plunked his black booted feet onto the empty space in front of the computer. And now it was time to meet the information source: a girl from some isolated hole in the universe planet called Earth. Earth, he wondered, now what the hell were the chances of this place being completely in the dark? He shrugged; it didn't matter even if the entire planet was a ball of fire, all he wanted were answers, or at least the semblance of a path to answers. As he sat up leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees a picture on the computer screen caught his eye. A picture of Krya. A slight pang of guilt washed over him as he shook the image of her dying at the foot the thrown of the Necros, out of his head. He returned his mind to the present knowing he must focus on the task at hand and make the trip to Earth. He went to work beginning the procedure for cryo-sleep. As he set the destination and course he glanced at the day counter, 34 days, didn't seem very long....

He hooked up the tubes and flicking through the different autopilot settings, shut the blinds on the out side of the shitty little skiff he'd stolen, and closed his eyes. His mind began to run through the same thing he told himself every time he went under... They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep, and when he woke some 33 days later orbiting a brightly lit planet with wide oceans and vast green land, those first words would be all he remembered. As he sat up, removed the armband, and reset his goggles on his eyes he scanned over a few viewing screens of the planet.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to find this chick?" he muttered scanning the controls, not finding what he wanted he then returned to the Internet. He smirked as he scrolled the page down, name and location right at the bottom of the screen. "How perfect is that?" He turned his attention back to the viewing screens: these people, they didn't seem to be very advanced. Now he figured he'd have to go in all quiet like or guns-a-blazing. The latter not setting well with him, he decided it would be hard enough to convince this girl to come with him let alone fend of some still bullet wielding army.

A little while later after making a hasty landing to keep out of sight he was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a very small town. He tapped a few keys on an arm pad, the device giving off a soft glow as it directed him towards the place where the girl was located. He made his way silently and quickly up a deserted street and was reassured that his judgment was still on track, very few people would see him in the dark, and about 5 minutes later he was standing in front of a fairly plain brown house. He frowned deeply as he surveyed the front lawn: a fence, pool, tree, patio, and swing set. Raising an eyebrow and readjusting his goggles he moved to the front door, found this locked, moved to the back, to once again find a locked door. He moved to the first window he saw and as he cracked it open slowly, he immediately knew there were two people in the room, their sleeping scents drifting to him almost as clearly as their subdued breath. Concluding, as he climbed easily through the window, that neither of these were technology-reared or any imediate threat he took the stairs up to where he could hear another person sleeping.

At the top of the stairs there was a door, shut and what seemed to be locked. His large hand moved out and tried the knob, and at once the door popped open with a loud click. The sound woke up the girl sleeping quietly inside, but he knew the parents had heard nothing. Startled by the noise she sat up not liking to be abruptly woken, "I'm up I'm up.... What time is it?" came the soft feminine, groggy voice from the darkness. Through the now wide open door, he watched as she rubbed a smooth hand over her face and eyes clearing them of sleep.

Riddick chuckled as the girls eyes came to focus on him and she rubbed them again to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Who... who are you?" she pushed the sheet mostly of her legs and went into a completely defensive stance, as much as she could while she still sat on the bed half covered under her black sheet. As Riddick looked her over he was fairly impressed with the clothing she had chosen to sleep in; dressed in all black, a black tank top and a pair of black cargo's, her shirt ridding up her flat stomach some as she moved her feet for a better position on the bed. He noted the fact that her chosen sleep wear was perfectly fitting for his quick-up-and-run-awakenings and he wondered why, on this planet would she need this skill. She reached for something on the bed beside her and in a moment Riddick was on her, blade pressed to her throat and his large hand out grabbing her small upturned wrist.

"What the hell?" she grumbled and opened her hand, inside on her small palm was a black hair tie. Riddick backed off some and rocked back so he was sitting on the edge of her bed, his blade resting on his knee, he slowly let go of her wrist she rubbed it slightly from his use of brute force on her tiny limb. He studied her as she took in the situation with something close to the eyes of a predator, surveying his position in reference to her own. As she got her bearings and got a good look at the tall muscular bulk sitting on the edge of her bed her eyes went wide, "Riddick?" she shook her head slightly, her voice full of disbelief.

He nodded slightly his hands moving up and taking his goggles from his eyes and pulling them up so that they sat on his forehead, "How do you know so much?" She frowned and looked confused, "About what?"

He raised an eyebrow not believing that she didn't know what he was talking about, the first tinges of agitation coloring his voice as he spoke, "Me, what I am?"

She chuckled some and relaxing raked her hands through her long red hair pulling the tangles out and then pulling it back into the hair tie at the back of her head in a smooth tight pony tail, "Your not even supposed to exist...." her voice gave her away as someone who definitely thought they were dreaming.

"What are you talking about?" his deep, chest vibrating voice ground out slowly. He had become thoroughly irritated at her nonchalant attitude by this point and was in no mood to deal with her sarcasm or even her ignorance.

She stood slipped off the bed and picked up something off her dresser holding it out for him to see. His eyes focused, it was a small rectangular case and on the cover was his picture and the words The Chronicles of Riddick, he said nothing but the look on his face spoke leaps and bounds about his current mood.

"What are you doing here Riddick?" she set the case down and crossed her arms over her exceptional chest. "This little shit hole of a planet compared to your wonderful world out there waiting for you.... The mercs following you. Good bounty don't you think, even the smallest"

He nodded his head towards her, it was obvious her little poke at him had not phased him, "Looking for someone who can give me more information on what I am."

She smirked, "You came to the right person I suppose." Not moving now, studying him with the confidence of someone who knew they were dreaming.

"Disbelief?" he asked as he stood up off the bed now, standing almost a head taller than her, "Maybe." she shrugged, "Can you blame me?"

He shrugged slightly and as he did so he brought his blade around, ran it over her skin just hard enough to make a small cut across her upper arm. Her eyes widened startled as she looked down and saw the slow stream of blood trickling down her toned bicep. She brought her hand to it quickly, "What the hell, Riddick?!"

He chuckled, "Real isn't it?" She gave him an exasperated look, "Real enough, fucking hell..."

He reached down and tore a thin strip off her black sheets and, to her surprise, tied it gently around her arm over the cut, "Be quiet you'll wake the two down stairs. I need you to come with me."

She looked at him as he pulled it tight and let his arms fall, "You mean leave here.... this planet? Where we gonna go Riddick, Helion Prime? Furya? UV6? I don't fucking think so."

He chuckled again, "Don't make me force you, I need your knowledge. I'll either take you with me or you'll come of your own free will, you decide."

She gave him a smart-ass look, "And I suppose your just going to drag me? I'm not leaving Riddick, you'll have to kick my ass pretty good to get me to go with you."

"That can be arranged. But it doesn't matter anyway, I know what you want, you don't feel like your ever going to be anything. I've read it on your website, can see it in the way you look at me. Your eyes give you away, I know you want to come with me: you want to see if it all exists, if there is something bigger out there. I can show it to you, show you what its like... or I can kill you and leave you here for your parents to find." He shrugged slightly, "It doesn't matter to me, if you come or if you don't, but if you chose not to, well then I'll have to kill you, you know how it is, cant have you ratting me out to the mercs that are coming."

She looked around her room, she couldn't imagine leaving it, she was only 18 and she didn't know for sure if any of those worlds existed...what would she do with him? Be his little information slave. She studied him for a long moment knowing that this was one man who when he said something he absolutely meant it. She shook her head, she suddenly realized she didn't want to know what was out there, but at the same time he couldn't have been more right. She didn't think she would ever amount to be anything anyone would ever remember. Maybe this way she'd turn into something they respected or at least feared. She reached out for a long black coat slipped on her boots and looked up at him, her eyes giving off a look defiance but the shadow of fear behind them gave her away. Her eyes were the only thing that ever gave her away to him... not the way she stood or carried herself.... just those big brown doe like eyes.... She nodded towards the door in a gesture of desperation so that he didn't see any more of her emotions.

He nodded, "Lets go." As they trekked silently out of her house and down the main street in the town, she wondered if she'd ever see any of these people again, or her parents lying asleep in the house. What would they think? Had she been kidnaped? Was she coming home? Did she run away? She couldn't have left them a note, what would it have said? I left with Riddick don't know if I'll be back....sorry.... She hoped he didn't make her regret helping him find out who he was... or, she thought to herself, she'd kill him. A short while later when they reached the shitty little skiff she looked up at the ship parked out behind her high school. Riddick lowered the ramp and she looked one last time over her shoulder at the building she'd loathed so much the past 4 years and now held so much emotion for her. He stood with his back to her and glanced over his shoulder at her, his goggles had by now, long been back in place. "Come on, not gonna get any easier." And with that she turned her back on her world and walked into the ship, she wondered if he even knew her name.

As she sat in the co-pilots chair and the ship took off he looked over at her, "What's your name kid?" She shrugged nothing back there mattered any more not even the simplest of things, her name. "Call me whatever the hell you want Riddick. It was Katie..."

And with that silence encompassed the ship as they sped into the darkness beyond the stars. She knew cryo-sleep would be necessary in a while, but there were questions that had to be asked and answered and she wouldn't, willingly, go to sleep with out them.


	2. 2 Maybe hope wasnt meant to last

Riddick's eyes scanned over the controls as they sped away from Earth. As he glanced over a few unusable mechanisms, calculating his next move, a blinking red light caught his eye. As he pushed the button just below it he tensed slightly as the picture on the screen came into focus and he realized what he was looking at. He knew, as his eyes focused on the markings and the bits and pieces placed together to make a ship that it was a fairly large Merc skiff headed for Earth and plotted on the exact same course he had taken to find the girl. As the co-captains chair creaked beside him he heard her settle slightly and relax, leaning back and closing her eyes slowly.

Riddick spoke not knowing if she needed to hear what he was about to say, "We've got problems...." The girls eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, "What's going on?"

Riddick pointed at a viewing screen on the dash that showed the old clunking but still good sized Merc ship making its way to Earth, obviously plotted on the same course he had taken to find her. Riddick shook his head he could almost picture the gory scene in the quiet living room of the house in the tiny middle of nowhere town after the mercs finished with the mother and father of the girl he had taken. That same girl was sitting beside him now, the girl who would now never have hope of returning to the life she had known for the past 18 or so years.

"Their looking for me and when your parents cant tell them where I've gone and who I am the bastards will kill them." He showed no emotion, he thought quietly to himself that this might be the best thing for the girl. He figured that if she didn't have anything to return home to that he wouldn't have to worry about waking up in the dead of night to find her gone. Especially for the fact that when and if she did decide to return her parents would probably be long dead and gone of old age. Cryo-sleep did that to you, took away the ones that didn't come with you and the ones that were never meant to sleep for up to 78 days at a time, it took away the ones you loved by keeping you young and letting them age. A lot of people said that mercs and their likes slept away most of their lives, Riddick would have believed this if not for the fact that cryo-sleep actually extends the users life. For instance when you calculated your age plus cryo-sleep many people lived much longer lives, although the days spent sleeping are somewhat wasted. He heard the girl shift in the chair beside him and he cleared his throat trying not to hear the desperateness in the way she moved.

She swallowed thickly, her fingers digging into the arms of the chair she was sitting in and as she looked at Riddick he could see the pleading look behind them, "We have to do something." Her voice came out weak and begging. Riddick looked up at her, his hands moved up and removed his goggles from his eyes lifting them up and moving them to rest on his forehead. The look in his eyes was fiery yet behind that fire they carried a slight pity for the loss the girl was about to experience. He spoke, his voice unkind and uncaring, but he gave her as much sympathy as a killer like himself could muster. "And what? Go back and get my ass hauled off to another slam so that I can save two people I don't even fucking know? I don't think so sorry kid."

She shook her head, she knew Riddicks rules probably better than he did, if that was possible. She could almost hear his voice inside her head: I'll save them if they don't slow me down or make me more vulnerable. She knew also of course that two 50-year-old people didn't stand a chance where they were going. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she watched Riddick turn a cold shoulder to her and make way so that they weren't in the path of the mercs. "Is there a bunk back there?" she questioned quietly keeping the pain out of her voice so that he couldn't hear her weakness although she knew that he had already detected this just from the way she had moved a moment earlier. Riddick nodded and she stood slowly as if her knees might not hold her weight and made her way to the back of the ship.

The tears welling in her eyes as she moved down the dimly lit walkway blurred the path underfoot. Each soft thud of her boots was a more heart wrenching sound than the last. She knew now she would never again see her parents, and this was much more final than leaving her house with him and walking into his ship because then there had been the hope that she might one day return. She had a score to settle with the mercs now, she wanted everyone of them dead and she would go to a thousand slams to see it done. She tried to shrug through the pain, at least this was one thing she had in common with Riddick. As she reached the tiny room she noted everything with in, which wasn't much. The room contained only one small bunk and a small squat table. She moved across the tiny room in about two steps and slumped onto the bed, half in defeat half in anger and rested her elbows on her knees her head slumping between her shoulders. She wanted to hate him, wanted somewhere to vent her anger but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to hate someone whom she had so passionately worshiped for the past few years or so. Her ears caught the sound of Riddick standing up in the front compartment and making his way towards the bunk room. She looked up her eyes locking on him as he came into view at the doorway.

Riddick stood there leaning on the door frame his arms folded across his tight bulk, his goggles now had been replaced on his eyes. He looked her over for what could only have been a moment, studying her physique. She was small, probably only about 5'6", voluptuous, nice breasts even better ass, and toned to the hilt. Her fiery red hair pulled back into the black hair tie hung to her finely sculpted mid back. When he realized that she was watching him he looked up into her eyes, what he saw in their depths was slightly impressive. She had a beast, similar but not exact to his, he saw that spark that familiar fire and anger and heat. When he spoke next his voice came through the silence as that deep low rumbling bass from his chest, "Look kid I'm sorry."

She had been studying him as he had studied her, her eyes had moved over the curve of his finely sculpted chest and abs then over those great powerful thighs and finally back up to the curve of his neck and shoulders. Now at his words she exploded, leaping from her place on the bed and lunging at him her hands landing on smooth pecks and his hands moving swiftly around her small wrists. After a moment of taunt muscle grinding with taunt muscle he had her pinned to the hull of the ship next to the bunk, he looked into her eyes before he spoke and saw the enraged look at being overtaken so quickly, "Who do you think you're screwing with kid? You can vent all you want but don't expect me to just stand here and just let you beat on me."

Her arms surged against his hold and he slammed her wrists back against the cold steal, "Let me go Riddick." Her voice was calm, cold, and calculating. He watched as she sized up the situation with those same predatory eyes, measuring his strength with hers as she once again tested his hold on her wrists and he once again slammed her small limbs back against the chilling cool of the metal hull. Her controlled eyes reminded Riddick of himself, he could size up any situation in a moment and she seemed to use the same sense as he did. He used that one moment where the opponent is weakest or where the situation seemed to benefit him the most and she did the same. She cocked her head away from him and dropped her eyes as he looked her over, his eyes traveling over the smooth curve of her breasts then down her sleek thighs. He watched her body tense as he moved both her wrists into his left hand and brought his right down to run a callused finger over her jaw line, tilting her face up so she was looking into his, "What are you so afraid of? Is it me or is it the thought of what I could do to you?" He growled a deep menacing sound as he leaned over her and his nostrils flared taking in the scent of her.

"I'm not afraid of you Riddick..." Yet she shuddered as he pressed his body nearer hers. His touch had sent white-hot flames down her spine and his finger on her jaw had left a searing pleasurable pain running down her neck. He smirked knowing the power he held over her, the action bringing a wicked light to his features, "Not afraid I'll hurt you... no ... I can smell it on you. You know I could easily over power you... fuck you all I wanted... bed, floor doesn't matter to me." He paused as her wrists once again pushed off the hull and he easily pushed them back, "Well I could you know... Do whatever I wanted with you..." He paused watching her gauging her reaction as the fingertips of his right hand slid down her neck and then stopped just before sliding over the mound of her delicious breast, "... but I wont." He let her go and turned back towards the control room, "Don't be so afraid of me, I wouldn't force my little Techy to do anything she didn't want." And he smirked thinking, but she wants it... she wants it so bad she can taste it... She listened silently as his footsteps retreated away from her and she drew in a shaky gasp, her mind flying this way and that trying to make any sense out of what he had just said, "Don't be so afraid of me..." she mouth softly mocking him as she rubbed her wrists, but she wasn't afraid of him, not in that way at least.

He was right though, and she knew it. She wasn't afraid he'd hurt her: she'd dealt enough with pain to know that eventually it dulled then subsided and was gone at least physical pain anyway, but she wasn't sure she could handle him touching her like that again, like he just had. Her skin still felt like it was on fire and still she wanted more. She nodded she knew she wasn't afraid to fuck him...she was afraid of the after, of the time when she'd come apart screaming for more in his arms... but not even that, it was the after he was done with her when he'd leave her. She didn't believe he could ever possibly care about her enough to not dump her on some forsaken planet after he had everything he wanted. Her mind slammed back to reality as she heard him working in the control room then he called to her by the nick name he'd just given, "Tech we gotta go under if we're gonna make it to Helion Prime."

She nodded so that was where they were headed. She couldn't grasp anywhere in her mind why he would want to go there... Kyra was dead... Imam... was also dead... why would he want to return to a place that held such harsh memories for him.... or perhaps he wasnt even thinking about them.... Maybe, she thought, she'd get some knew clothes, she needed something that didn't remind her of her parents every 5 seconds.


	3. 3 Another woman Merc?

_**Warning #2: This story will later be rated R. For those of you who don't know why I might give it this rating: it may become somewhat Mary-Sueish and/or Lemony. I must caution, if you don't like this kind of thing stop reading now.**_

_**

* * *

**_

As the newly nick named Tech made her way towards the front compartment counting her steps trying to remember how many it had actually taken to reach the back of the ship. She heard Riddick clear his throat and shift in his seat, she knew the all to familiar creak of him setting up the cryo-sleep machine. She heard rather than saw him dim the lights not to a intolerable level to her just to a more tolerable level for him. She stopped just outside the main compartment leaned on the door frame and watched him for a moment before she spoke up, "Why are we going to Helion Prime? Its ruined there."

He didn't look at her, "Their rebuilding now, easy place to hide out for a while and hook up with a contact that can give me coordinates to Furya." She frowned, and calculated thinking hard trying to find some hidden meaning in his reasoning for going to Furya, the obvious did not hit her. When she didn't think of any particular reason, she couldn't help but ask, even still feeling she should have thought longer on it."Why are we going there? There's only one person there...." realization struck her just before Riddick spoke but when he did it wasn't about Furya, "You'll be getting me the information source I need."

"And how exactly do you propose I do this? You said you'd hook up with a contact that doesn't sound like it involves me very much." she moved quickly cat like across the cabin, took a seat in the co-captains chair and locked her eyes on him. Honestly, she thought, what do you expect me to do? Go in there and just grab this chick just so you can get the coordinates to Furya: something I could probably get you on my own? She did not however voice her opinion.... she knew he had his reasons. Even for her technical skills some things were definitely out of her reach although she didn't like to think so.

Riddick was tapping his fingers quickly over the controls on the panel and her eyes moved to them and followed them easily noting what each one did and exactly when and how to use it. He glanced at her watching him, storing for later recall the fact that she was remembering everything."I didn't say I'd be hooking up with her I said I'll be getting the information. But anyway that's how your going to find the contact," he nodded to her studying him, "You have got extensive knowledge of computers and advanced workings... even for living on that shit hole planet. First things first: her name is Asher and she wont speak to me." Even as he spoke his mind was working, thinking over things he'd seen on her website and so the fact that she was memorizing everything didn't surprise him any when he considered her position. From what he had read about her on the website she spent most of her time during the night in front of a computer screen. She'd said exactly how many hours a week but to Riddick this didn't seem likely because she'd had to have gotten more sleep sometime, she looked it anyway, and considering the fact that she also worked and was starting college, he figured she'd just been trying to impress someone.

"And what makes you think she'll talk to me?" she was watching his hands still, multi tasking between listening and learning. She thought she could almost hear the gears turning in his head the way he moved suggested the fact that he had a lot running through his mind although his movements were changed only minutely. She barely noticed herself biting her lower lip in soft concentration and Riddick noted this thinking he'd have to tell her it was sexy later.

"She's much more fond of the female species..." His eyes went back to his hands working over the dash. He didn't have to look up at her, he knew exactly what the look on her face was. She was shocked, and by the fact that she was glaring at him stated loudly that she was annoyed.

And he didn't know how extremely annoyed she really was, "And I'm supposed to do what?" Riddick was acting as if she could do this easily. She wasn't gay, surly he knew this but if he kept this up she'd question his motive for it, maybe he did think that. His confidence in her was misleading she didn't know if he was haughty about it because he knew she could do it or thought something else. He smiled slightly, gesturing to her rigs so that they could get going with cryo-sleep, the sooner the better but his mouth was still on a completely different track even as he set up his own rigging's adjusting straps so they were the right length but not hooking anything just yet. "Lure her back to the ship so I can get what we need."

Tech scoffed and looked indignant, crossing her arms over her chest and still giving him that same nasty you-think-your-slick-shit-but-your-not glare. She decided it was time to figure out what he thought of her weather it be good or bad, but she considered their little encounter in the back cabin and didn't think she'd be surprised at his answer. "Excuse me but do I look like I swing that way to you?"

Riddick shrugged then again he knew she didn't, of course he knew, he wasn't stupid he could smell it all over her she wanted him. "It doesn't matter all you have to do is be a woman she'll be all over you and when you get her nice and drunk you bring her back here. Easy as pie." She rolled her eyes and still he hadn't really given her a straight answer as to what he thought which didn't annoy her so much as infuriate.

Tech sat back in her seat her arms still crossed over her chest and at the exact moment when Riddick stopped speaking the com on the panel crackled and staticed it's way to life setting her spine at a sharp angle and leaning her forward quickly as she tensed on the edge of her seat. A woman's voice distorted by some soft background noise came slightly broken but completely understandable through the speaker, "We have identified a prisoner aboard your ship. Are you a Merc taking him in?"

Tech looked at Riddick slightly ill at ease about what to do but she spoke her voice came out absolutely nothing like her expression which was childish and frightened. Her voice was cool, calm, and commanding in a merc leader sort of way, "I am the captain of this vessel and I am taking this prisoner to Ursa Luna. Do you require identification?" She kept her eyes on Riddick knowing that if the other woman did ask for it there wouldn't be any to give and they'd be in some deep shit if there were more than a few mercs on that ship. Riddick watched back into her eyes his goggles up so that his silver shine was visible a deep and menacing color but somehow calming to the girl.

The voice on the other side came back, "No. Thanks for confirmation. Be careful with Riddick, girl he might kick your ass and take your ship."

Tech heard the play in the other woman's voice and was still somewhat surprised that the voice on the other side was feminine because she hadn't really known that there were that many women mercs, "He'll be a good boy or I'll kick his ass." She smirked at him the comment boosting her ego about 5 feet, "Anything else you need I've got to get to hauling his ass in, I'm really tired of his stink."

The com crackled one last time breaking and fuzzing as it had before but still audible, "No just be careful he's a slick one. Over and out."And the other woman was gone. Tech breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled and sat back satisfied with herself but Riddick spoke slightly agitated, "Cant stand my stink anymore?"

She adjusted herself in the seat and plopped her booted feet up on the bare console and putting her folded hands behind her head she spoke still somewhat confident from her earlier ego boost, "That's right Riddick....what you gonna do about it?"

Riddick resisted his primal and deeply embedded urge to flip a blade out and put it to her neck with threatening force and in fighting this he decided she was just being cocky and he let it go... this time but next time, he thought, he'd adjust her attitude for her. "Get hooked up we've got to get going if we're ever going to get there." He strapped on his rigs then the arm tube. She looked at him slightly unnerved her face carrying nothing of the previous big headedness. "What's it like?" He looked at her and knew she needed him to say something comforting and he wasn't sure what he could say so he unhooked his rigs and opened up the casing that was over his arm. Slowly he slipped off his chair and down onto one knee just in front of her. He helped her adjust her rigging's so they fit her a lot better than before. He recalled the last person to sit there, a very very large merc. He reached up and this time his vice like grip wasn't so vice like as he gently lifted her forearm and set it into the casing. "Have you ever been put under anesthetic?" She nodded softly, "It's a lot like that but if you fight it you wont fall asleep. So just relax alright." It was more a command that a request and she nodded once more as the small un feelable pins went into her flesh. She fought it instantly as he knew she would and he put a comforting hand out on her leg. He brought his other hand up and made a motion with two fingers from her eyes to his after he pulled his goggles off. She watched into his eyes her free hand tensing into a fist as she felt the drowsiness overcome her. "They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep all but the primitive side...the animal side...." his voice was quite but with just enough of that hint of a deep growl behind it for calm to resolve itself over her face. He gently squeezed her leg and at the feeling of his warm hand, her eyes fluttered her hand un balled from its fist and then finally her eyes closed. He didn't move away from her right away he knew if he did she'd wake up and he would not be able to get her to sleep for a while. Slowly, softly as not to wake her he slid his hand off her leg and moved back into his own seat. He re hooked his rigs being slightly more quiet than normal and snapped on the cryo-casing. His mind still ran over the same familiar line he'd just spoken, They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep... His eyes flicked over the day counter and the same number popped up as when he'd left Helion to find her: 34 days. His eyes flickered as he reminded himself not to fight it and then slowly shut.

Authors notes: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story you guys are a lot of help to keep me on track and I appreciatet your ideas and input. Thanks a Bunchies! You guys are what keep me going.


	4. 4 A lot to get accomplished

Tech's eyes fluttered as her cryo-sleep began to wear off. She remembered vaguely dreaming something about Riddick...maybe there had been blood....she couldn't remember everything. She shook her head trying to get herself to wake up quicker and as she glanced over her eyes barely staying open she noticed that Riddick was still sleeping, she wondered if something was wrong but when he shifted in his sleep and his eyes fluttered half open she knew he'd be awake soon too. She smiled as she recalled how he had gotten her to sleep, a hand on her leg repeating that same familiar phrase he did every time he went under. As she unhooked her rigs and undid the casing over her arm she came to the realization that she definitely needed a shower. She stood up and stretched some of the sleep out of her bones. Groaning she headed for the bathroom her feet felt as if they weighed about 50 pounds as she looked for the bathroom door she had spotted on the left side of the ship on her way back to the front control room from the cabin. The lights still dimmed she wasn't surprised when she found herself becoming accustomed to Riddicks dark lifestyle but when she opened the door to the tiny bathroom she was blinded. "Light level 3..." she grumbled as the lights dimmed back to a tolerable level.

She scanned the tiny bathroom noting everything inside: a 3 walled in plexi-plastic shower (one wall to the hull of the ship), completely see through, a small toilet, and a tiny sink attached to a short table top for setting personals on. Off to the side there was a small compartment and when she opened it she was happy to find towels, soap, and some sort of shampoo. The mirror above the sink was quite adequate and so she ran her fingers through her matted and tangled hair and rubbed her hands over her face watching herself in the mirror almost not believing it was her own face. She turned on the hot water for the sink and opened the shower door speaking once more just as if she'd lived on a merc ship all her life, "Water temperature...hot." Steaming hot water sputtered then poured from the shower head and she rubbed some water over her face from the sink in an attempt to wake herself up some more. It was a real bitch getting up after cryo-sleep.

Still with her eyes closed and the door to the bathroom wide open, which didn't seem to bother Tech, she removed her black tank pulling the fabric over her head and letting it fall to he floor. She hoped they were orbiting Helion, she didn't want to have to put dirty clothes back on, which she knew that even if they were orbiting Helion she'd have to wear them until she got to go shopping anyway. She reached around behind her and finding her arms quite sore decided to take off her pants first. Unbuttoning and unzipping the nicely fitting cargos she let them slide to the floor kicking off her boots and stepping out of the dirty pants pushing them off to the side of the small room. She reached once more for her bra clasp and with her back to the door she had not heard the approaching Riddick. "You should learn to close doors around here, Tech." And when she turned abruptly startled to see him standing there she caught him looking her scantily clad body up and down as he slowly slid the door shut. She glared heatedly as the door shut with a soft click of the latch being thrown inside the wall, "You should learn to not peak in on people when their trying to get into the shower, Riddick." slightly annoyed at the fact that he hadn't even bothered to help her with her bra. She managed to unhook the clasp a moment later and stepped into the steaming shower closing the plexi-plastic door behind her, remembering the soap and shampoo before slipping under the water. The heated beads running over her skin she smiled, she felt so much better being able to get clean.

When she was finished washing she exited the tiny bathroom to find Riddick leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway his arms crossed over his chest watching the door. She brushed past him and he let her go moving into the bathroom and not bothering to close the door behind him. She called over her shoulder when she didn't hear the slide and click of the door, "Maybe you should learn to close doors around here, Riddick." She heard him chuckle and it stopped her in her tracks wondering what sick comment he had to make this time, "Maybe I know want you to see me, Tech, with out my shirt on I'm even more inviting..." She heard the shower turn on and the soft almost silent rustle of his shirt reaching the floor. She gritted her teeth and moved once again for the front compartment resisting the urge to go back and slam the door in his face and yell at him that she wanted nothing to do with him unless he had clothes on.

As she sat in the copilots chair slightly red in the face she opened the shielding on the outer hull of the ship and looked out over the excellent view of Helion Prime. It was day in New Mecca and it was magnificent: green waters and sandy colored land. It was different from the image she remembered from the DVD but then again she knew nothing was the same in person. She heard the water shut off and Riddick step out the rustle of something being wrapped around him but she didn't know what it was. "Tech?" She gritted her teeth once again and answered, "What?" She was agitated and he knew it by the sound in her voice, he loved pushing her buttons. A hard smirk moved over his features, "Come back here for a minute." He heard her shake her head the creaking of the chair giving her away before she even spoke, "No." He chuckled, "I've got a towel on." She stood briskly from the copilots chair and moved back down the hall stopping just beyond his sight. "What?" She heard him growl softly that low deep chested sound, "Closer..." she shook her head slightly to herself and took a step... she could see his muscular arm and shoulder. "Mmm Closer..." she remembered the last time he had said these same words and scared the shit out of Caroline, she prepared herself and took another step his chest, head and abs came into view. He spoke again, "Little more..." and as she stepped fully into his view he reached through the doorway and grabbed her wrist yanking her into the bathroom before she could object. His hands went around her slim waist and he lifted her and set her down so that she was resting on the sink.

She objected immediately... after her mouth began working again, "What the hell?!" Her hands went to his shoulders and she shoved hard attempting to push him out of the way so she could leave but instead of moving away he moved closer pinning her legs around him so she couldn't get up. "Why aren't you afraid of me Tech? Everyone else is but you seem to take comfort or some kind of weird sick pleasure in everything about me that seems to scare the shit outta most people." She rolled her head back resting her arms on the sink beside her legs, her fingers wrapped over the edge, "Maybe its because I know, or at least think I know, that you have no reason to hurt me...Because maybe I've gone to sleep a lot of nights listening to your voice, that deep chested growl you make and the way you breath." She shrugged not looking at him her face still tilted to the ceiling. "Sure Tech I believe you...Sort of... But one last thing," he reached up took gentle hold of her chin and tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes, "You've explained everything else, but what about my eyes? You've never seen behind them...do they scare you?"

She almost laughed in his face because she'd thought she looked behind them all to often, but suddenly the darkness inside them caught up with her. She realized she'd never seen them like this with his face right in hers, she had always seen them through the safety of a screen with no chance of ever coming face to face with the person behind that silver shine, and now they were right in front of her, staring her right back in the eye and not looking through her as if she were a camera. "Alright Riddick..." he let her chin go gently and stepped back. "That's all I wanted to know." She stood up slipping off the sink and moved out of the bathroom stopping just before exiting completely, her back still to him and her hand on the door frame, "Just a question: Why do you need everyone to be afraid of you?" She stepped out and looked back at him, "Krya wasn't..." She moved off to the front of the ship. Her words hadn't hurt him and she hadn't intended them to, he knew it as well as she did. He nodded he knew she was right, Krya hadn't been afraid of him why did he want to make his newest companion afraid of him? He shrugged it off and picked up his shirt deciding that this was something to be thought on later for now they needed to worry about hooking up with Asher as soon as possible.

A little while later, Tech was sitting in the copilots chair her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as Riddick reentered the front control room. She had been admiring the view intently when he moved up beside her and took a seat in the captains chair. "We're gonna go down and get you some knew clothes...can't have you going into a bar lookin' like that no one will want anything to do with you." He smirked knowing it pushed her buttons and she shot back, "And wearing that I'm surprised even space trash wants anything to do with you." Her comment hadn't phased him and it aggravated her that it didn't. "Get rigged up we gotta land." She did so quickly the sooner they were out of the ship the better: it was cramped and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

A short time later Riddick was expertly landing their skiff on the surface of Helion. Unhooking her rigs and moving to the door she waited on Riddick to open it, she knew the ship would burry itself underneath the sand after they had moved out of the perimeter. Riddick flipped a switch and about 30 seconds later they were standing on the surface of Helion the ship already disappearing beneath the sand. "So where to now?" She stood looking over the half ruined town. Riddick handed her a nice sum of about 3600 credits, "There's a shop in New Mecca," he pointed in the direction, "Called Kilticnors, they sell clothes and such. Go buy yourself something nice. I've got some errands to run and I've got to make sure Asher is still in town." He headed off in the opposite direction, "Don't get into any trouble, Tech." She nodded and headed off, "You watch your ass Riddick I don't wanna have to come bail you out." He didn't respond.

Moving through the streets of New Mecca the place was still slightly trashed from the Necros invasion. Rubble lay about over the walk ways and people were still trying to reset doors and windows back in their place. She drew no attention as she walked other than a few stares from over curious boys. She kept her eyes pealed for any sign of mercs as she moved. Where the hell was she supposed to look for this fucking place at? Kilticnors....jesus what a fucking name. Turning a corner she just about ran into a woman, "Sorry." she mumbled as she kept going the woman being of no real interest to her and her mind not really being in her body. A couple of paces later while reading a sign for some gathering of the priests or some shit she spotted elegant letters over a door and the building that belonged to the door didn't look like the Necros had touched it. Kilticnors right above the door she nodded to herself. "Finally..." she sighed and entered through the revolving plexi-plastic door. A man greeted her and asked if she was looking for anything specific. She told him she was going out tonight and wanted to look exotic. He nodded, pointed her in the direction of some very questionable clothing, and left her to her business moving off to the counter, excusing himself to answer the phone.

She moved over to the secluded corner and flipped lazily through some of the corseted tops, skimpy skirts, and high healed black stilettos. Not much was to her taste but she did manage to find a red corseted top with an intricate design that reminded her of Riddicks shivs in black silk that wound around the entire fabric of the corseted ribbings of the top. She picked up a few pairs of the shoes and almost instantly settled on a pair of about 4 inch high black stilettos that laced fairly high up the ankle and lower calve. She had a harder time however with a choice of skirts. Most of them were extremely to short and some were no more than about four inches long. She sighed somewhat disgusted, and she turned, suddenly being brushed by a fairly large figure beside her. Riddick stood there next to her a skirt from the rack in his hand and to Tech's surprise it was at least tasteful: a black short but not to short number with red silk stitching almost identical to the top she had thrown over her arm. She took the skirt from him and moved toward the dressing room. Riddick spoke to her back as she moved off towards the door, "I want to see it even if you don't think you want to buy it." She rolled her eyes...MEN! and the dirty minds that came with them.

She removed her black top and cargo's and boots and slipped on the skirt, it fit remarkably well almost as if it had been made for her. It zipped up the back and fit nicely coming not anywhere close to mid thigh but quite a bit shorter. As she turned and looked at it in the floor length mirror she decided it could be worse. She had to remove her bra to wear the corseted top and as she finished lacing and adjusting it she looked down at the shoes she didn't know if she wanted to come out in this. This outfit would definitely attract a lot of unwanted attention. She bent down and put on the stilettos lacing them up her ankles but wasn't surprised when they came almost half way up her calves as well. Then standing and straightening out her shirt and smoothing the wrinkle from her skirt she spoke, "I don't want to come out..." She groaned her hand on the door nob. Riddick only chuckled at her slightly childish reaction, "Do it anyway."

The door swung open and Riddicks jaw tightend slightly at her appearance. Tech stood in front of him a good four inches taller than she had before entering the dressing room, her hair let down out of its tie and left to fall cascading over her bare shoulders, just brushing the lacy edge of her top. The skirt he had picked fit perfectly with the top: the top red with black silk stitching and the skirt black with red silk stitching. He let a smirk curl the edges of his mouth, "Sexy," was all he could think to say. "I'm not wearing this." She set a hand on her perfectly curved hip and Riddick followed that hand his eyes sliding over her hip and down her amazing legs, "I think you are. Turn around." He made a circular motion with his hand. Tech rolled her eyes and put her hands out to her sides making a slow circle. Riddicks eyes traveled over the fine curve of her ass and up her thin back. "I definitely think you are wearing it..." She looked at him and rolled her eyes again, "You like it, obviously, but what about Asher?" He laughed and turned heading her for the check out counter grabbing her clothes for her, "Well lets just say, we have similar taste in women..." He followed behind her slightly watching her ass as she walked. In the high heals she swayed perfectly she didn't even seem to pay any mind to them as if she were still wearing her black flat footed boots.

Tech paid the man at the counter and moved out of the shop. "I look like space trash..." Riddick chuckled, "Expensive space trash" still watching her move. She looked over her shoulder slightly at him and glared, "Riddick!" he looked at her, "Kidding, Tech, you don't look like space trash, your classier than that and you don't wear class on the outside you have to have it." She nodded sarcastically, "Yeah, right, whatever you say." Riddick glanced around, "How about we grab something to eat we've got a while before Asher hits her favorite hot spot."

About an hour later, after a good meal and nice long walk, they were sitting in a little corner coffee shop a mug of black coffee in front of him and something similar to tea resting in front of her. Riddick checked a clock on the far wall, "You ready for this, Tech?" She laughed shortly what was there to be ready for? She couldn't have been less prepared, "Can't say I'm not...." He nodded stood and left a credit and a half on the table for the waitress and headed for the door with Tech quick on his heals. Riddick had chosen the café perfectly because only about half a Helion block away was the bar: a place named Doom. Riddick guided Tech in, a hand on the small of her back he was talking close to her ear and pointing out Asher to her, keeping himself out of her line of sight, "Sit yourself at the bar order water, nothing else. She'll be all over you." Tech nodded and moved away from Riddick wishing she still had the comforting warmth of his hand on her lower back. She took a seat at the bar crossing her legs and ordering water just as Riddick had told her to. Riddick made a wide arc around Asher, moving around the out skirts of the bar, and just before he exited he let himself be seen by her. In catching his eye Asher's face whet red with fury. Riddick made a quick move out the door and was gone down an alley before Asher even got out of her seat.

When she did manage to get up and make it to the door through the thick crowd of people in the bar she knew she wouldn't find him. Riddick never stuck around long when she was on the lose. She smiled to herself thinking that maybe he was afraid of her or just didn't want his dick cut off anytime soon. She knew it was an asset he appraised highly. She shrugged, it didn't matter, he didnt matter, not any more. Soon she was pushing back through the crowd and moving towards the bar. A fiery red headed woman caught her eye and she made it a point to take the stool right next to the finely dressed person. She called the bartend for a martini and watched out of the corner of her eye as the girl sipped at water. Asher turned on the stool so that she was more facing Tech than anything else and as Tech noticed she turned her head and smiled slyly at the other woman. Asher held out her hand to Tech and returned her smile, "Hi... Names Asher..." Tech took the other women's hand sensually into her's as her sly smile turned into an enticing grin, "Hey...I'm Tech." The woman let their handshake linger as she caught the other woman's eye. What Asher couldn't see behind those eyes was what was in the back of Tech's mind behind that enticing smile she was cursing Riddick and swearing up and down that he definitely owed her....BIG time.


	5. 5 A little more than just a kiss?

Riddick stalking through a back alley way didn't find it necessary to spy on Tech and Asher. He already knew he wasn't going to be very happy with the thought of Asher all over Tech and so he definitely knew he didn't want to see it. He made a few what seemed to be casual stops and then headed back to the ship, he wanted to be plenty ready for when Tech brought Asher in.

A little while later standing in front of what seemed to be a mound of sand Riddick pushed a button on a tiny control and the stolen merc ship dug its way to the surface. He entered through the opening door and headed for the control room, sat himself in the pilot's seat, and turned so he was facing the open door. Reaching up and setting his goggles upon his forehead he closed his eyes. Life in a slam taught you how to cat nap and so he did for the next couple of hours.

The girls drank and talked, Tech flirting mercilessly and Asher hanging on almost every word. The woman had allowed Tech to order her many many more drinks and had paied no mind to the fact that Tech was still just drinking water...

Riddick started awake abruptly when he heard Asher's familiar laugh. Tech had said something jokingly, or not so jokingly as it turned out, about Riddick being on the ship and Asher had thought this quite funny. That was of course until they walked up the short plank, Asher's arm thrown over Tech's shoulder for support when the two women came face to face with Riddick. Asher was almost in utter shock, had it not for seeing him earlier in the night Asher would have thought he was long gone, avoiding the necros as well as mercs. Her jaw dropped silently in an open mouthed plee as Riddick pushed a button to close off her escape and Tech let go quite quickly of Asher and moved to his side.

"You little bitch!" Asher swore, slurring her words slightly as she fought to keep her balance. The other woman had lead her right into his trap, getting her excessively drunk and horney in the process. "I really liked you, whore..."

Tech chuckled, "Are you kidding? Do I honestly look like I swing that way?" repeating a line from her previous conversation with Riddick. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole you piece of space trash...Your hands are disgusting. Didn't anyone ever teach you to keep those grimy things to yourself?" Tech shook slightly and brushed her hands down the front of her outfit, "Now I have to get the damned thing dry cleaned." She smiled wickedly at Asher, letting the heat pass through her eyes and burn into the other woman's skull.

Riddick chuckled softly he liked her sense of humor about the situation once she had finally gotten past the hard part. Just to aggravate Asher even more, and maybe for some of his own amusement, Riddick reached over and slipped a hand around Tech's slim waist and pulled her against him. He bent his head down and looking past Tech he caught Asher's eye just as he planted kiss on Tech's lips.

Tech, shocked but not completely thrown off by this behavior, returned the kiss and slipped her arms around his muscular middle, turning slightly so that Asher could watch as she broke the kiss by running her tongue over Riddicks lips. Before she let her arms drop from him she could have swore she'd felt something.... but then his arms fell and she turned her back quickly to Asher and moved to the co-pilots chair. Turning it and sitting down, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap she simply sat watching the action about to happen, wondering what the hell she had felt behind the kiss besides Riddicks scorn for Asher...she knew there had been something else.

A very hurt Asher watched Tech, "You said...but you..." She shook all thoughts of the other woman from her head, "You BITCH!" She swore once again and as she was pulling a knife out of her back pocket and moving forward aiming for Tech she thought that Asher really did like that word a lot. Although Asher only got about half a step before Riddick disarmed her and had her sitting in an extra bunk she had still managed to at least try and keep her balance. He tossed Tech the knife and strapped Asher down before even one complaint was voiced.

Tech caught the knife seemingly with expert ease and twirled it watching Asher's eyes follow her only hope that was now much too far out of her reach. Tech wanted to wait for Riddick to speak and in doing so found this sudden urge to aim and throw the knife right into the upper thigh of the horrid woman. Instead of doing this however she gripped her hand around it and shoved it through the arm rest of the co-pilots chair watching as Riddick nodded an almost imperceptible and short approval of the proper torment of the captive.

"So Asher you know what we want." Riddicks deep chested voice pulled Asher's eyes away from her lost blade and to his face. She scoffed at him, "And what makes you think I'll just give you the coordinates to Furya, Riddick...?" she smiled and for some reason this made Riddick slightly ill at ease. Tech tensed in her seat as Asher spoke again, "What makes you think I didn't already set off the alarm about you being back on Helion?" Riddick chuckled, "Because that would mean your dead." He was quick, a blade out and at her throat before his last word was out of his mouth.

"Honestly, Riddick, do you think I'm stupid?" Riddick nodded and then motioned his head towards Tech, "Women make you stupid just about like they do to every other man." He loved pushing Asher's buttons almost as much as he loved pushing Tech's. "And you don't think she has manipulated you yet Riddick?" He shook his head confident, "No." Asher smiled she had him backed right where she wanted him, "What was your first thought when you saw her in that out fit?" Riddick didn't even have to think, but he did turn his head slightly still keeping Asher in view and looked Tech over again, "Sexy..." This brought a smug smile to Asher's face, "And for how long did you trail that half step behind her just to watch her ass?" A low deep chested growl emerged from Riddick as he looked back at Asher.

"Get to the point..." He snarled and Asher just smiled as he said this, "She's already got you hooked around that pretty little finger of hers." Tech was angry now she couldn't control Riddick any better than what Krya could have or the guards on Crematoria or the Mercs, "That's SHIT! Are you even listening to this stupid piece of space trash, Riddick? All that's spewing from her mouth is a load of garbage!" Riddick held up his free hand, "Quite." He looked back to Asher, "What's it gonna take to get those coordinates, Asher?" The woman appeared to think very hard for a few moments, "I want passage, safe passage, to Helion 5. No shit from you or the girl." Riddick shook his head, "Guess we're doin' this the hard way."

As Riddick said this his blade had slid off Asher's neck and down to her bare arm. He ran the tip just hard enough to draw blood and to make Asher jump at the sight of it. Asher's wide eyes stared at the seeping blood from the wound, "Fuck you!" She spat in Riddicks face. Digging the blade slowly into her blood soaked wrist, he avoided major arteries until slowly it pushed through the skin on the opposite side of her arm.... scraping slowly into the arm of the chair. Asher began to squir, then tears streaked her face as her breath started to rasp and she began to scream... "OKAY! AHHH! ALRIGHT YOU CAN HAVE THEM!" Tech smirked, "She was easy." Riddick nodded, "She never was one for pain or blood." Riddick motioned towards Tech with his blade, "Give them to her. Now!" Asher nodded now quite pale in the face. She recited the coordinates from memory to Tech and she programmed the ship. When she was done she turned the chair and stood up moving over beside Riddick, "Should we leave her on the surface or dump her in space like the trash she is?" Asher's mouth dropped open. Of course Riddick knew as he smiled wickedly at Asher that Tech would never let him dump the other woman in space, she was sorta soft that way, although when Riddick looked back into her eyes now that same predatory animal had found its way to the surface. Weather it was from his kiss or the sight of someone else's blood being spilt for a change, Riddick wasn't sure but he did know he liked seeing it there. It was like a mirror, the only difference being real mirrors didn't reflect him the way she did.

"Let's leave her hear...and cut her up it'll give her more time to think about us..." Riddick chuckled he loved playing good convict back convict with Tech. At this however Asher had gone suddenly limp fainting as Tech had never expected from a rough and tough dike like this one. "Roll her out." Tech and Riddick said simultaneously nodding shortly. They both untied the bound woman and Riddick carried her out, leaving her out of the way of the thrusters of the ship. He came back when he was done closing the door behind him finding Tech already back in the co-pilots seat flicking over the controls. He nodded silently to himself, she had learned quickly, as he had expected.

Riddick came up behind Tech almost silent and slipped a hand over her shoulder; Tech didn't jump as he had half expected but leaned back from her chores at the controls and closed her eyes. "Why did you kiss me Riddick?" She questioned without looking up at him. Riddick took his hand off her shoulder and pulled his goggles off the rest of the way tossing them on the control panel. "To make Asher jealous." Tech shook her head, "Gonna stick with that story Riddick? It is partly true...I thought that at first but something else slipped in there...something different than the scorn for Asher." She opened her eyes and looked up at him catching his eye and not letting him look away, "What was it Riddick?"

He growled briefly and tore his eyes from her with what seemed to be a little extra effort, "Lust." He put it simply and Tech left it alone. She was partly satisfied with his answer for now and so it had fed her curiosity… for the moment. She crossed her legs as Riddick took the pilots seat beside her moved his goggles onto his knee and began take off. She knew she'd have other chances to talk to him about it and so for now she wouldn't press him. They had other matters to attend to; other things more important than what Tech's mind seemed to dwell on at the current moment.

After they had taken off successfully Riddick flipped on the Auto-pilot switch and turned to Tech, "And what was it behind your kiss, Tech?" She turned slightly moving the whole chair instead of just her body and looked at him her head resting back, "I don't know Riddick. Lust." She stood and headed for the back bunk Riddick's eyes trailing her. Her answer had peaked his interest just as she had intended it to and she knew it wouldn't be long before he stood and took those same steps she was taking now to the back compartment to question her further. He wasn't one to wait for extended answers.

As Tech stood slinking out of her skirt she heard Riddick at the door, only his breathing had tipped her off. She paid him no attention as she let her skirt drop and slipped back into her black cargos. Her black high heals already long moments ago discarded in a corner traded for her boots that she was currently searching around for, as she buttoned and zipped up her pants. "Riddick where are my boots?" She stopped and placed her hands on her hips in that slightly annoyed fashion that turned Riddicks dials all the way up. He only motioned his head towards a further corner of the room on the other side of the single person bunk. She nodded and turned moving over to get them.

When she had slipped them on laced them up and stood turning around she had come face to face with Riddick having to look up at him slightly she found her self eye level with his full lips. "What?" She questioned that tinge of slight agitation entering her voice. A smirk moved over Riddick's features again giving that weird almost sadistic light to his face and the way he looked at her. He reached around her waist as he had in the main cabin not 20 minutes ago and pulled her tight against him, his hand resting on her lower back. His free hand moved around and slipped at first gently into her hair then as he wrapped his fingers in it his grasp became a little rougher. Tech looked at him slightly alarmed by this, "Stop..." she didn't know what he was getting at but it was starting to get to her. He gently pulled on her hair until her head was tipped back exposing her smooth fine neck to his lips. He leaned down and murmured them across her soft flesh. "Now tell me again what was behind your kiss, Tech."

She was like putty in his arms, he moved her how he wanted and she went the soft feeling of his lips giving all the more incentive to do what he wanted. "I...I'm not sure..." she stuttered softly and Riddick smiled he liked the effect he had on her, it was almost as if he intoxicated her. He tipped her head back up so she was looking him straight in the eye, "And what do you think was behind mine?" Tech had found her own mental footing after his lips had left her neck and she sneered at him, "Something else...something different." He nodded she was strong he didn't have complete control over her even when she was at her most vulnerable. He let his fingers fall from her hair although he kept his hand softly on her lower back just above the low cut waist line of her pants. "Good my little Techy you keep that up and I wont have to keep an eye on you all the time." He let his hand fall from her back and turned to move away from her.

Tech's hand was out like lightening grabbing his wrist this time instead of vice versa and pulling him back to her. She stretched her neck some and brushed her lips over his, "Do I have time to get some good sleep before cryo?" Her question was completely off topic considering her current situation. Riddick nodded, "I'll be joining you."


	6. 6 Reminiscing?

Tech let Riddicks wrist go and moved over to the bed, "Whatever you want Riddick, I'm to tired to argue with your stubborn ass." She sat down on the bed and looked at him gauging his reaction or at least trying before she spoke, "But there might not be enough room for the both of us." Riddick moved around behind her his boot steps falling heavily as he moved. He sat and turned to her slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her down with him against his chest. "I'm sure I could make room." Tech felt like she was lying against a heated rock. His chest muscles smooth against her soft back. She closed her eyes, knowing that Riddick had yet to close his. He was watching her. She could almost feel his eyes smooth their way over the curve of her hip and then down her legs slowly. She tried to ignore this and after a while of pretending she was actually sleeping softly.

Riddick waited until she had gone fully to sleep before he got up. He had never had any real intention of staying there with her for very long, he had really just wondered how far she could be pushed. Obviously because he was who he was her limit to what she could tolerate had been extended enormously. He moved silently, as not to disturb her, back to the control room. Sitting himself back in the pilots chair he examined the coordinates to Furya. In studying these and placing them in his memory he had failed to hear Tech get up and move back up the short corridor to the front room. "Just get up and leave... is that how its gonna be?" She sounded disgusted with him and for good reason Riddick knew.

He had never really given her a straight answer as to what had been behind the kiss they had shared and he had also abandoned her. Not in the literal sense of course but by leaving her alone sleeping in the back room just after the promise of a good sleep together, he could definitely see how this could be misconstrued as such. Abandonment was one of Techs greatest fears, especially when it came to him, and one of Riddicks greatest regrets when it came to women. He shrugged slightly remembering she had asked a question, "No. I did that once. You know it turned out..." She nodded, "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. She died isn't that right, Riddick? Kyra died... but your probably thinking if she had just stayed in New Mecca...Right? Well you know what? If she had she wouldn't have been there to save your ass when you needed it. You did need your ass saved once didn't you, Riddick?" She had a slightly condescending tone to her voice which thoroughly got on his last nerve.

Riddick was up in a moment, moving quickly for where Tech stood in the doorway. His rage at the nerve of her almost out of control, "Fuck you!" He slammed her to the nearest wall and pinned her harshly there with one arm across her stomach. The cool chill of the metal hull on her bare shoulders made her shiver slightly...or was that the chilling cool of the beast rising in Riddicks eyes? She didn't know. "I didn't need my ass saved then..." He ground out slowly, "And I don't need your pity now! And if you ever..." He pressed his blade into her throat, " talk about her like that again I'll beat you so bad you wont know up from down. Got it!" Tech nodded slightly swallowing thickly. She didn't know what the hell she had been thinking..going up against this huge hulk of a man just to push his buttons. She thought she might be going crazy.

"Sorry..." She mumbled trying to keep her eyes away from him. Riddick was calming now but he wanted to push her...see the beast come up in her eyes. He liked seeing that reflection there, that pulsating familiar heat behind her pupils reflecting his own, "And what about you Tech... what about those poor parents of yours that you abandoned? Just left them on Earth to deal with the mercs on their own. You had to know they wouldn't survive." She looked at him now, straight in the eye. She could feel that burning rising into her face, not the familiar burn of embarrassment but the uncontrollable urge to lash out at him with everything she had. He could see her beast moving behind those big dark brown eyes that were normally so doe like but now seemed like a gateway to a different world...maybe a gateway to that unholy and almost unreachable UnderVerse.

"Shut your mouth Riddick, you shut it right now!" Her hands moved out for the blade he had held against her neck. Because he had only pined her with one arm across her stomach he had left her arms free to do as they wished. When techs hands reach out for where she knew Riddicks wrists would be she found empty space for only a moment. In the seconds it had taken her to move her arms up and start closing her hands around what she thought to be the big mans wrists Riddick had slid away his blade and moved both his hands up to meet hers. Her fingers slipped between his as she finished closing her hands and he pushed them back, the back of her hands meeting the cool slick metal. "And what are you gonna do about it, Tech, huh?" He chuckled the sound coming from that deep space within his smoothly muscled chest. When she didn't respond he nodded, "That's exactly right... nothing. You're not going to do anything about it because your cant. You're weak. I knew you were weak from the moment I saw you. Not able to handle anything on your own. I could see it in your eyes, Tech, could smell it all over you from that moment that I entered your room until this exact moment... right now."

It was her turn to chuckle at him, her anger now under control, knowing all he wanted was a rise out of her, "What are you gonna do, Riddick? Go for the sweet spot? The one the whispers tell you to go for... just left of the spine forth lumbar down the abdominal aorta...What a gusher. Has a metallic taste doesn't it? Human blood... but of course if you cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away quick doesn't it? " Riddick let out a deep growl, but Tech spoke again, "You got me for the information I have, so why does it surprise you when I bring up something that I shouldn't know?"

Still pinning her to the wall he was thinking his head down eyes locked on the floor, "You know about that planet...?" She nodded, "About Johns about Carolyn...and Jack, Paris, Shaza, and Owens.. I know why he had to die screaming in so much pain. Because Johns was a junkie, because he just couldn't give up one fuckin' fix. What else do you think I don't know Riddick? I know that you were going to leave them in that hole to die on that planet. I know you admire a strong survival instinct in a woman and a lot of other things that you don't even know that happened on that planet yourself." Riddick was thinking harder still now, wondering how much she really knew...how dangerous her information could actually be to him, "What was my recommendation to him, Tech? What did I tell Johns to do?" She laughed quietly, "You told him to do you. Not to take the chance you'll get shiv happy on his wanna be ass. Want exact words Riddick? 'Ghost me motherfucker that's what I would do to you.' Anything else Riddick or can we get going?" Riddicks hands slowly slid from Techs as he moved back for the pilots chair he growled softly, "I want you to remember this moment how it could have gone and didn't."

She nodded, noting to herself that he was mocking or copying Jonhs. She knew how close she had just come to him gettin' shiv happy on her ass. She moved back to the copilots chair and sat down, "Where now?" Riddick was thinking, "Asher's sure to have set up the alarm on me by now. Time to go lay low for a couple weeks." Tech groaned, "Please tell me its not going to be somewhere cold." Riddick chuckled, "Which would you rather have? Heat or cold?" She rolled her eyes, "What the fuck ever." Riddick nodded to himself, "Cold it is."


	7. 7 God Damned Mercs

The com on the dash in front of the two companions crackled to life and a deep voice came to light on the other end, "Do not try to run we're drawing you in, Riddick." The stars moving outside the window started to slow then move in the opposite direction. Tech sat up startled, "What the hell is going on?" She was scanning the controls, everything seemed to be in perfect working order: thrusters, wings, even the damn day counter was going forward! "They've got a lock on us. Their reeling us in." She just shook her head, "Shit! Shit, what the hell are we gonna do?" Riddick only looked at her, his lack of emotion startled Tech slightly. "Its Mercs what do you think we're gonna do?" She wondered what was going through his head that he seemed so calm. What the hell was he playing at? Did he want to die? She wanted to choke him, he had told her to not be weak and now it seemed like he was giving up on himself.

Tech shook her head, "I cant play merc in front of them. They know your on the ship, but you can hide cant you?" Riddick nodded to this, "Then I'll go with them, if I get left behind I get left behind you get your ass outta here." Tech stood and moved for the back compartment, but Riddick reached out and grabbed her arm, "Their gonna beat the shit outta you kid." She nodded, "I'ma big girl Riddick." she shook her arm from his grasp, but he spoke again before she got very far, "I will leave you behind, Tech." His words rang false even in his own ears, it didn't matter how much he had told himself that no one would ever get under his skin again like Kyra had, but Tech... She knew more about him than anyone, and he had been finding it extremely hard to keep her out of his head.

She had only paused at the door way, "I'm counting on it." She moved quickly down the hallway to the back room where she knew the mercs had stored guns and knives. She wished she had thought to bring the few knives she'd had at home.

While rummaging through a compartment she heard Riddick clear his throat behind her. She turned to see him holding something that looked like whole body holster for knives and guns. She only looked at him, "The mercs are gonna confiscate these as soon as I step foot off this ship." Riddick only nodded moving over to her and dropping to one knee wrapping the thigh straps high around her smooth leg. "And you'll take a shit load of them down before they touch you." He reached a thick arm between her legs his strong upper arm brushing against her smoothly as he tightened the straps. Making sure both were secure he stood and slipped his arms around her waist pulling the band there straight and then smoothing it around her waist hooking it in the front and pulling it tight around her mid section softly. Next he draped his arms over her shoulders and smoothed them down her back and onto her ass slightly, Tech biting at her lower lip as he grabbed the straps there and brought them up over her shoulders, hooking them into their place on the belt.

Tech was amazed at how well this fit and wondered slightly where Riddick had found it. He nodded approvingly at the way she wore it. He reached behind his back and slipped his shivs out from their sheaths, "Don't make me come back for these." slipping them into the holsters on her hips. She nodded, "I wont." Riddick leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, "I mean it." He reached up above his head and pushed out a panel into some venting. Moving both his hands up Tech watched him pull himself up easily and replace the panel behind him.

She swallowed thickly to herself, she didn't know what she was about to go up against. The ship reeling them in wasn't a mostly disposable skiff, it was a huge, probably 6 level ship. Tech was back at the controls trying to figure out how many she'd be facing when she stepped out into something that at home she would have considered suicide. She found herself unpleasantly corrected when she deep scanned the ship. It wasn't 6 levels it was 8, and the crew didn't consist of the normal merc skiff search and bounty party of 4 but a much more hefty crew of 35. Tech did the math, if even a little over half were packing she'd be screwed and even as she thought about this she knew all of them had guns on. She figured on 10 well armed guards, a pilot, a navigator, a leader, 5 to keep the ship up to shape, and 17 others for random controls. "Shit!" She swore at herself as she heard the ship being locked into the bay. "Guess I better give them one hell of a greeting." She mumbled to herself standing.

Moving for the back of the ship and standing just beyond the now slowly lowering door she gritted her teeth and pulled the 2 loaded guns from her thighs hoping she could take out at least half but knew they'd get off more shots than she would. A moment later a blinding light shown in on her, her head was bent and her hands had been moved behind her back. It was an obvious fact in the leaders voice that he was surprised to see this small, but nicely built, female standing in front of him instead of the huge hulking Riddick, "Don't move." The gun trained on her wavered slightly, he didn't know weather to shoot or to stand there and stare at her. She slowly brought her head up a soft inviting smile on her face, "Hello..." she said in that enticing voice that made him waver even more the gun falling from its train on her face to point at the floor.

She took her moment to survey the situation like she always did. Every man on the ship had their guns trained on her. She smiled seeing that the ones weaker in the pants were the lowering their guns. She figured she would be able to take out about 10 before they realized what she was doing. She raised both hands the guns coming into the view of about 35 surprised guards, and let the two guns rip through the semi circle of men. She counted one down... then two... three... And when her blasts halted, her guns smoking, the remaining men standing had begun to advance upon her. She'd taken down a good 15 of the bastards and now she was out of ammo. She pulled Riddicks shivs from their resting place on her thighs and prepared to take many more down before she even thought she'd lose.

Her preparation had not, however prepared her for the clicks she heard. They weren't the familiar slide of blades being removed or even of a night stick clicking out, they had a faint electric clicking on the end. "Shit!" She swore under her breath. All of the men advancing upon her were holding graph sticks. Those mother fuckers hurt like hell, and she definitely didn't want to be on the wrong end, which was exactly where she was at the current moment.

One of the heavier guards advanced first, she'd have pegged him slow, maybe a maintenance guy. He was a lot quicker than what she had thought however, but she being still quite on top of her game was a lot quicker than he. He lunged at her and she spun to her left relieving him of his weapon and shiving him straight in the back, letting him drop beside her. The front line of men looked at her as if she was carrying the black plague. "Come on boys... Your not afraid of a little girl, are you?" Her voice still that enticing sweet soft thing. His death had given her confidence, until of course she saw the further line approaching. They did not look slow and sluggish as the last pig had, they were muscular trim and quick. She knew these were the well trained guards. She shook her head tipping the graph stick back and forth egging them on. The first and second guards did not do her any damage but she hadn't killed them, a graph stick to the crotch had dropped both but the third came in while she had taken down the second and stuck the graph stick to her lower abdomen.

She let out a pitiful groan. The searing pain that pushed through her was unimaginable. The electricity felt like it was ripping through her entire body. A great blue star burst flashed in front of her eyes and she felt like she couldn't breath anymore. But as she dropped to her knees, she managed to keep a little bit of her composure and kicked the graph stick to high, shoving it straight into the last guards stomach exactly in the same place he had gotten her. Losing her hold on the graph stick as the guard fell backward, the rest of the men advanced upon her. Searing pain after searing pain ripped through her, her vision blinded by white hot light. Each new shock sending the same heart stopping sensation straight into her chest, then up her spine, over the top of her skull, and then swimming into her vision. She was laying face first on the floor now, a huge boot on her upper back restricting her already labored breathing, "Just so you know, little bitch, you could have chosen the easy way." She recognized this as the same voice from the com on the ship and regretted that she hadn't taken down the leader in the very first place. She heard the buzzing of the graph stick draw closer to her head and then a few clicks as he kicked up the power and shoved it into the base of her neck. Everything went black for Tech at that moment...


	8. 8 Some one could get Screwed

**_Authors notes: Okay people I used a very very very different style of writing for this chapter. I hope yall like it but if you don't, don't worry I wont be using it again any time soon. It was very very needed to keep my story rated PG 13. Hopefully everyone has a good imagination._**

**_

* * *

_**

In the cool darkness of the small merc skiffs hull Riddicks goggles were resting on his forehead as he listened intently to the action just beyond the door. He could hear the groans of pain emanating from Tech as the buzzing ends of graph sticks met her soft flesh. She's definitely gonna feel that in the morning, he noted to himself. He clenched his teeth as a particularly hard buzz was heard. He knew he would make them all pay for what they were doing to her. He swore silently to himself that everyone of them would get a graph stick straight to the head. He heard the head merc speak, "Just so you know little bitch, you could have chosen the easy way." Riddick shook his head as Techs breathing slowed quickly. That ass hole had just stuck the business end of a graph stick, turned up more than normal, at the base of her skull. He was only slightly amazed it hadn't killed the small girl. She's tough, he reminded himself.

Another command was given by the burly head guy, "Search the fuckin' ship, I know he's in there somewhere." Riddick grinned sadistically to himself. He could not have arranged it more perfectly himself. Inside the dark ship he'd be able to pick 'em off one by one, get Tech, and get the hell off this freaking death trap. Riddicks thinking was halted abruptly when another order was given, "Two of you take her up to my deck. Got some questions for the pretty little bitch." Riddick lost his smile, there weren't going to be any questions and the rest of the men knew it as well as he did. That bastard was going to use her as a toy.

Riddicks game plan changed quickly. He'd spend no time wasting these worthless pieces of shit. As soon as he got an opening he was off this little skiff docked inside the big ship. He had to get her away from the torture he hadn't even thought to warn her about. One of the other guards spoke, "Hey Cy, you want us to tie her up or you wanna do it yourself?" The man who had to be none other than the head merc, was known now to Riddick as Cy, chuckled, "Lay her out I'll be up in a minute."

He growled silently the action vibrating his chest, "I'm gonna kill that fucker." Riddick began maneuvering himself so that he was no longer laying over the vent that he'd climbed into.

* * *

The two guards that held Tech between them grumbled slightly to themselves as they drug the small girl down a murky corridor. "Why does he get all the girls, KC?" KC shrugged slightly, "Cy's the boss, gets what he wants. And what are we? We're just his little errand boys. What do you expect Ice?" The other man shrugged slightly, "I'd like to get a little ass while we're out is all." KC reached down and pulled up the girls face by a hand in the back of her hair, "She's real pretty, wonder how old she is." The other man shrugged slightly as he opened the door to Cy's chambers, "Ain't no care of ours now."

The two men pulled Tech through the door and left her lying on the bed. Ice shook his head in disgust as he looked over Techs sprawled out body on the bed, "Damn she sure looks good." KC slapped his partners arm, "Don't be gettin any ideas, you heard the boss." Ice nodded and turned heading for the door, "Yeah, yeah I know." The two men exited the room and closed the door heading back down for the docking bay.

As KC turned the corner first he heard gun shots, "SHIT!" The men swore at each other and took off at a run for the bay.

* * *

The remaining 15 men, minus their captain and the two pulling Tech around like a rag doll, had entered the skiff with weapons drawn. Riddick was known to be inside but not a one of them had seen him yet. As the last of the men had stalked onto the skiff Riddick had hit the small button on the tiny control for the ship he still had in his pocket. The moment the door began to shut some of the more trigger happy guards had started shooting.

Good, Riddick thought, Bring the other two ass holes back here they'll take their good old time opening the doors and give Tech a chance to come to her senses.

Riddick was currently exiting the ship via a small escape path through the nose. He expected Cy to be right off to his rooms and wasn't disappointed by the man. Cy spoke, "Come get me, you lard-asses, when you've got those fucking doors open." Cy headed down a hall way that Riddick knew he couldn't follow into. The guards remaining outside were prying at the doors and Riddick couldn't risk being seen.

Riddick crouched down watched as the guards tried in vain to free their companions. He almost chuckled as the first almost busted out laughing, he had been mumbling about how one of his stupid ass friends had probably leaned against the bay door button. Okay now down to business, Riddick began scanning his options of ways out of the docking bay when he heard a scream.

* * *

Tech had been starting to come around when Cy had entered his room, "Ahh good morning little bitch." Cy had proceeded to quickly chain her up with the conveniently placed chains attached to the bed. Splay legged on the bed Tech began to struggle as more and more of her memory returned. "Ah ah now little bitch we'll have none of that. Your not going anywhere."

Cy sat down on the edge of the bed, slipping a knife from his sleeve he ran it from the little hollow of her neck down between her breasts. This quieted Tech quickly, the blade so close to her skin. "You'll be a nice toy, until I turn you in. Then you'll be a nice bounty." Tech glared at him, "I'm not a fucking toy!" Struggling again the man quieted her once more by slipping the tip of the blade over her jaw line, "It seems that its not your choice." Tech jerked her face away from him and spat straight for his eye.

Cy chuckled as he wiped her spit out of his eye, "Your gonna pay for that, whore!" He raised his hand high over his head and as he brought it down Techs eyes grew wide with horror. The entire moment seemed to slow down in Techs mind. Every millisecond seemed like a year. Slowly the blade moved for her upturned forearm. As the tip of the blade entered her soft flesh and drew the first drop of blood time returned to normal. The blade ripped through her smooth epidermis just beneath her wrist and right between the bones.

She let out a horrified blood curdling scream. The blade plunged to the hilt straight through her arm. She watched a dark red stain spread out from the gaping wound on her arm and begin to soak the sheets. Her vision was swimming again but not like it had with the graph sticks, this was slower, slowly going black. As she struggled to keep her sight and her minds fingers slipped through the fragile and breaking hair of consciousness she felt one last fleeting feeling of the zipper on her cargos being undone and the button popping open. Her eyes glimpsed one last sight of Cy sitting over her a smug grin on his face, and then all went black the second time today for Tech.

* * *

Riddick shook off caution and bolted for the door, this ass hole was hurting Tech and there were only two guards out free to roam for the moment. Then behind him came the hissing of the cargo door opening and men scrambling out. Correction, 15 guards out and on his heals now. "Shit!" Riddick swore at himself as he took a detour off the straight route to Cy's room. He hated merc ships, so many fucking hallways one could get easily lost if they weren't paying attention.

The heavy boot falls of thick overly bulked mercs fell behind Riddick. They could not keep up he knew, but it was best to lose them and head for Tech as fast as he could. Riddick just kept pumping on, his arms moving pulling him forward not expending too much energy to wear them out. After a few more turns he heard the panting behind him grow thick and heavy and a few dropped off. He began counting men down, one... two... three... and the number kept growing. Soon only one remained behind him, and Riddick, not out of breath at all halted a dead stop right in the middle of the corridor, turned and prepared to face the remnant merc.

As the slim man turned the corner he almost ran head first into Riddick. He wasted no time, Riddick reached over and relieved the man of his graph stick much as Tech had one of the first mercs she'd taken down in hand to hand and shoved it right up into the soft curve of the mans neck. "Don't fuck with me." Riddick swore as the man dropped and he clicked the graph stick away hooking it on his belt for future use. Riddick turned a corner and stalked off, he'd find Tech soon but what he walked in on would not be a pleasant sight.

* * *

As Cy stood up from the still unconscious body of Tech and zipped up his pants he still had that same smug smile on his face. "Would have been better if you were awake." Suddenly the door of his room slammed open, his back still to the door he grumbled, "What the fuck, I said nobody bother me until I came out!" Riddicks breathing could be heard from the door way and as Cy turned and caught a full silhouette of the huge man he sucked in a sharp breath his hand still on his zipper. "Fuck..." Cy swore at himself...


	9. 9 Skin him alive

As Riddick glared at Cy through his black goggles, his silver eye shine undetectable behind the dark lenses, the only thing that crossed his mind was how much pain he would inflict upon this man. Cy still had a hand on the grimy front of his disgusting pants and the fact that Tech lay chained to the bed her body naked from the waist down were all the reasons Riddick needed to kill him on sight. Even though his jaw was hanging open at the sight of Riddick in his doorway his mind was still working perfectly, if it had ever worked that way to begin with was another question. His first thought of course was: weapon. He desperately needed anything he could get his hands on to defend himself against the silhouetted figure standing in the door way. The man half turned, his hand leaving his zipper his eyes still on the hugely bulked man in front of him as he reached for one of Riddicks own shivs lying on the bed near Techs unclad lower body.

At the first sign of movement Riddick had launched himself at the smaller but still muscular man. Cy wasn't the most handsome guy (but just for the record he wasn't the ugliest either): greasy brown hair, same color eyes, and a very weak abdomin. The last attribute being one of Riddicks first observations of the man as he hurled toward him. Gut checking Cy with his huge shoulder all he heard was the quick escape of air leaving Cy's lungs, a loud crunch, the breaking of 3 of his lower ribs, and a gasp just after. He rolled with the smaller man tumbling and pushing him towards the nearest wall all the while still maneuvering himself during the roll so that it was Cy hitting the next hard surface as they came to an abrupt halt and not himself.

Riddick stood up quickly, cracking his neck to the right side and looking down at Cy as he gasped for air. "What exactly in the fuck were you thinking?" Riddicks low deep chest rumbling bass of a voice cut through the thin air like a knife. Cy only gasped and looked up at Riddick horror stricken, wondering if the hit was just that hard or if one of his broken ribs had punctured the soft and very unforgiving tissue of his lung. Riddick only nodded as he picked up his shiv off the bed beside Tech, "That's right mother fucker you weren't thinkin'."

Riddick bent down to one knee in front of the man, the back of his upper right forearm resting on that knee as he slowly tapped Cy on the head with the front of his blade. Slowly Cy was regaining his breath and quickly he found his tongue, "Fuck you…" he gasped as he reached up for Riddicks blade. When Cy's hand closed Riddick had had plenty of time to reposition it so that it bit deeply into Cy's palm, and as he slowly pulled the blade back towards himself Cy's eyes grew wide. "Mother Fucker!" he swore as he pulled back his bloody hand. Riddicks shiv had sliced him clear to the bone and he saw stark white showing through his sliced blood gushing flesh.

Riddick only shook his tilted head at the man, "Oh, you haven't even begun to experience pain yet." Riddicks big left hand wrapped around Cy's neck his fingers digging into the tender skin on either side as he stood and jerked the man with him hoisting him up till his feet left the floor. "I think I'll skin you alive…" Riddick nodded the approval of this to himself as Cy's eyes once again went very, very wide. "I think that's a perfect idea." He tossed the smaller man against the nearest wall with tremendous force and watched him crumple like a rag doll to the floor. Taking one heavy boot thudding step he was on top of Cy once more. Riddick glanced about and spotting some perfectly positioned chains against the opposite wall he picked the smaller man up by his neck again and tossed him to that wall. Riddick didn't even want to think about what the chains were used for the rest of the time.

He took the room in about 3 strides, roughly yanking the mans arms up probably pulling them out of socket. Cy was quickly chained spread armed on the wall in probably less than 15 seconds, dragging his head up after the dazzling display of internal lights in his vision while he hit the wall. His sight was returning all too quickly to normal for his taste. Riddick brought up his shiv and showed it to the man with a short nod of his head, "Now now, where to begin…?" Riddick spoke as if he weren't really talking to Cy but more to himself. Then he nodded once more tapping the tip of his blade to his own lips, "The arms… that sounds good." He brought his shiv straight to Cy's wrist and paused speaking once again to the man, "Nice tender skin here, easiest to remove…not much effort but plenty of blood and pain." Riddick let a sadistic grin move over his features as he began pushing the point in ever so slightly till it hit the soft bone of his wrist. Riddick turned it so that it caught a strip of skin and then ripped it quickly towards his elbow watching it pull that strip of skin with it. The scared flesh left behind was already beading and dripping with sticky wet red blood and a scream of horror had begun to escape from Cy.

As Riddick continued with this pealing of the skin from Cy in something that could have been misconstrued as a ritual the screams from the tortured man began to diminish. Cy had been reduced to a slab of whimpering blabbering white and bloody red meat. Riddick had only just begun ripping the skin from Cy's chest and stomach when the man finally passed out. Riddick immediately shived him straight through the heart. "Don't ever fuck with women again." Of course these words were purely for Riddicks amusement as Cy's heart had already stopped. Riddick sheathed his blood dripping shiv and moved quickly for Tech. "Shit…" he swore as he looked at the tiny girls arm. The blade penetrating straight through her wrist did not look like it would come out very easily and he knew she'd be in a lot of pain. He shook his head, he'd wait until he got her back to the ship and had her conscious before he removed it. He needed her up so that he could be sure to keep her awake and not find her dead in her sleep.

Riddick reached down and gently replaced Techs black cargos, his eyes not lingering only for the plain and simple fact that time was of the essence. He buttoned and zipped up the smooth material and unchained the poor whimpering and sweating girl. He gently pulled the blade and her wrist up enough so that it slipped out of the thick fabric of the bed waking her in the process. "Jesus fucking Christ…" she mumbled as Riddick slowly slipped his arms under her and picked her up. "I'm only gonna warn you once and if you move it its your problem: Don't move your fucking arm." Tech nodded and swallowed through the intense screaming pain in her throbbing wrist.

Riddick moved down the corridors avoiding the ones he had used before knowing that the rest of the remaining mercs were probably still following a dead end. "What the hell happened to me? I feel like I got rammed up the ass with a freaking pole." Riddick didn't look at her he only kept moving and spoke a few words, "Pretty close to it." He knew he was nearing the hanger. Techs memory came flooding back, "I hope you killed him…because if you didn't I'm going back." Riddick finally moved through the door of the docking bay and began to jog for the ship, "I took care of him."

Tech groaned as he began to move faster and then up the short plank into the small skiff, "Please tell me you are gonna get this thing outta me…?" Riddick set her slowly down into an extra seat strapped her in and removed his belt wrapping it around her upper forearm and around the arm rest, "I am but you might regret it." He pulled it tight, her palm up, and her arm out just far enough for the blade to clear the end of the arm rest. He moved away from her and into the captains chair. Blasting his way out of this place would be the easy part, maneuvering far enough away before the rest of the mercs got wise would be the tricky part. He did both however without one backward glance or even the slightest hint of trouble. Tech groaned as he kicked the ship to high and it lurched forward for the first time jerking her arm slightly.

Soon they were far enough away that Riddick could tend to Techs impaled arm. She watched his muscular chest as he took one knee beside her and examined the knife, her eyes struggling for focus. "This is gonna hurt." Riddick reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a horse bit wrapped in a piece of leather, Tech found this all too convenient. "That's handy." Riddick shrugged and removed his goggles placing them on his forehead and looking into Techs eyes, "When you have to sew your own self back together its nice to have so that you don't make too much noise." he held it up to her mouth, "Bite down." Tech sighed and just looked at him with a slight shake of her head, "I don't want to listen to you scream. Now bite." he put it to her lips. She opened her mouth and bit down onto the smooth leather feeling the unforgiving cold steal beneath it.

Riddick wrapped his large hand around the knife, and with his eyes motioned for her to look away. She did so turning her head in the opposite direction and clenching her eyes tightly shut. "1.." Riddick began counting so that maybe she would be ready, but he knew there was no getting ready for this kind of pain. Anything that she had felt while the knife went in would be 50 times worse as he pulled it out of her tender flesh. "2..." Tech clenched her teeth harder around the bit in her mouth. "3." and he yanked the blade straight up and out of her soft wrist. Tech bit down with bruising and teeth breaking force groaning painfully through her now aching jaw. She was already beginning to lose consciousness and Riddick reached up gently hooking a finger under her chin turning her face toward him. "Stay with me, Tech." The bit fell out of her mouth and into her lap as her eyes opened slowly and then began to close. Riddick knew that pushing her buttons might be the only thing that kept her awake, it gave her a reason to fight the drossiness that was overcoming her body from the day that she had had. "Come on little bitch is that all you got? Oh wait that's right…you can't take a little pain, your just too weak."

Techs eyes darted open and her beast slipped up behind her pupils, "That's right you use that to keep yourself awake, you can fight with me later." Riddick dropped the knife, reached under her seat for what was some kind of equivalent to a first aid kit, and opened the black box pulling out a small blue vial and a long role of sterile white gauze. "This is gonna hurt too, but not as bad. Ready?" Tech nodded slowly and looked at the blue liquid in the vial. Riddick uncorked the small thing and slowly tediously poured the contents into the open wound making sure it didn't hit unharmed skin. There was a flesh burning smell and sizzling sound as it connected with the shredded tissue. "Fuck!" she swore as her free hand clenched tight around the end of the arm rest. Riddick nodded, "Better now than later." He removed his belt from her arm and gently began wrapping the gauze around the slowly simmering cauterizing flesh.

"Let me up." Tech groaned, her insides felt like she'd eaten something very raw and very nasty. Riddick finished wrapping the clean gauze around her wound and unhooked her rigs as she stood unsteadily and staggered for the bathroom. She didn't ask for help and he didn't give it. Riddicks opinion was that she was a big girl who had gotten through something most would have died during and so she could go throw up in the bathroom all on her own. He listened to her stagger back, then heard the slide and click of the door, and soon after the gut wrenching sounds of Tech puking her stomach contents into the toilet.

Riddick moved back to the captains chair leaving her alone for the time being, listening for sounds of her falling asleep or even closing her eyes for more than a time he had allotted. He set a course for a new planet, somewhere where he thought they could hide out, give Tech some time to heal, and give him more time to think. Coordinates to Furya…what exactly would he do with these? Why did he really want to go? He shrugged these thoughts off.

Tech had stopped wrenching in the bath room and so he stood moving towards the door. If she'd fallen asleep she might be completely fucked. He inclined his head listening for sounds of her as he stopped right in front of the door. She was breathing at least…raspy, short… crying maybe. He brought up one large hand and rapped with one knuckle on the door twice, "Tech?" he heard a sob then she cleared her throat trying to hide all the emotion spilling out of her at the days end, "Leave me alone, Riddick." He pulled his goggles off of his head and leaned his forehead on the door, "Want to talk about it?" He heard her scoff. It was obvious she was pissed by his question, he could hear it in her voice could smell it even through the door. "What the hell is there to talk about?" He shrugged silently, "What happened." He heard her shake her head, "I don't even wanna know…" Riddick sighed, loudly. "I'm coming in weather you like it or not."

He reached for the door slide and moved it aside. The sight he caught of Tech was something new, something he had never seen her look like. He'd seen her rage, her anger, her fright, and yes even a little of her pleasure but never a depression or such a pitiful expression as this. He had almost begun to wonder if she was incapable of such an emotion but was sourly corrected now. She looked pathetic: she was setting on the floor facing the door her back against the outer plexi-plastic wall of the shower. Her knees pulled up to her chest, her elbows resting on them, and her hands wrapped up around her head her fingers wound in her hair resting on the back of her neck. "I said I didn't want to talk, what happened, did ya go deaf?" Riddick moved over and knelt down in front of her, both knees on the floor. "Tech." She pulled her head up off her knees, let her arms drop to her sides, and looked at him. Her eyes red from tears and her cheeks wet, "What?" her voice was a little raspy, probably from a sore throat from all the sobbing and stomach bile.

Riddick reached out a tender hand and placed it on the side of her face, his thumb gently rubbing away a stray tear, "Your stronger than this." He sounded so confident in her and all she could do was shake her head gently as not to throw off his hand, "But what if I'm not, Riddick? What if I cant handle this like you?" He shrugged, "You don't have to handle it like I do. You have to handle it the best way you know how to. I pulled you from some quite little town and threw you into this expecting you to adapt. Maybe I was wrong, no matter how much knowledge you have of this it doesn't prepare you for what's really out here, does it?" Tech sighed softly, "No, it doesn't."


	10. 10 Whats this?

Riddick shook his head thinking, _I'm going fuckin' soft this isn't what she needs_. He let his hand drop and stood up moving away from her, "We gotta keep moving." As he stood, turned, and retreated through the bathroom doorway all Tech could do was sit there and listen to his receding heavily thudding boot steps.

What the hell had that all been about? One moment he's comforting her like a lover and the next he's treating her like some kind of warrior that could just shake this off. A sudden out of the blue startling thought hit her: What if she was pregnant? "No…" she mumbled to herself.

This thought would keep her ass moving if nothing else did. Having to do other things and not think about what might have happened. She stood quickly and looked at herself in the mirror, "I'm not! This wont happen…" She wiped at her tear stained face shaking her head. She turned on the cold water in the sink. Dipping her hands slowly in to the chilling water she wondered why the sensation didn't make her shiver. Shaking off this thought she brought her hands slowly up to her face, washed the red from her eyes, and then fixed her slightly askew pony tail. She smoothed her hands down the front of her outfit after drying them and then exited the bathroom.

Moving swiftly back up the short hallway she spotted Riddick instantly, sitting in the captains chair his fingers working over the controls. "What are we gonna do? We cant run forever." Riddick shrugged slightly, "If you say so." Tech sighed exasperated, "We're not going to Furya are we?" Riddick shook his head, "No." Tech threw her arms out to the sides, "What the fuck!"

She walked in a quick short circle, "You bring me out here to get you the coordinates, I get them. You tell me we have to hide out for a while to get the mercs off our tail. I agree. I play little fucking toy for them and now you tell me we're not going?" She moved up and slumped helplessly into the co captains chair. Riddick only gave a soft grunt. "I swear…" Tech mumbled. Riddicks head jerked quickly to look at Tech, "You swear what, Tech? Huh?" She glared at him in the dim light, "If one more thing goes wrong I'm out."

Riddick pointed to the door, "Have at it. But where you gonna go, huh? Lots'a wasted space out there to inhabit. Be my fuckin guest." He turned his attention back to the controls. Tech sighed softly, Riddick knew she had no where else to go. What the hell was she supposed to say to that? Let me off at the next planet, Riddick. I, an 18 year old girl will be just fine in the middle of space on some shit hole of a nothing planet with out you. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to tell him that she needed him, that she couldn't survive out here with out him. She shook her head softly watching him work over the controls. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. Although she knew that was exactly true. She wouldn't be able to stay alive, not without his help. She'd already been raped and she had only been out of his sight for what? 20 minutes tops, she figured anyway. She didn't need something sending his already sky high ego through the fucking roof.

Riddick cleared his throat startling her out of thought as he looked over at Tech. He still wanted an answer, if she was getting off he was moving his ass on. Not that any of those words really rang true in his mind. He couldn't leave his little partner alone out there, he knew what could happen to a girl her age. The worst had happened to Kyra and he definitely wasn't going to let it happen to Tech… anymore at least. Kyra had been slaved out to the worst of the worst. A pack of Rykengolls: brutal barbarians who tortured her. The last that thing Riddick knew of them was she had killed the whole lot. Tech couldn't take on a pack of Rykengolls, that was for sure, but she could hold her own against Mercs and that was all that mattered right about now, all the skills she needed.

She sighed softly, "I don't have anywhere to go… you know that Riddick." Riddick nodded to this, "You can hold your own against mercs, I'll give you that but there are worse things out there than mercs Tech, a lot worse things." He chuckled softly as he looked at her, "Admit it, you need me." She turned her head away from him and looked at a blank console, "Fuck you." Bringing her left hand up and flipping him the gesture to fit her words. Riddick only smirked evilly at this, "I can't do that my little Techy… you'd enjoy it too much."

Tech stood suddenly and moved to brush past him to the back cabin, "Bull shit…" Riddicks hand was out like lightening, wrapping around her small wrist with his once again bruising force, "Where do you think your going?" Tech stopped in her tracks as not to pull against his brute strength and hurt herself even more, "Let go of my freakin' wrist, Riddick." Her voice was a low pitched growl, quite unlike she normally was. "Ohhhhh…" Riddick prodded, pushing for her invisible buttons, "Temper, temper my little one…wouldn't want to get me pissed off. I might do something you'll like." He let go of her wrist and she didn't move only standing with her back to him.

Riddick grinned as he saw and took the perfect opportunity to get even closer to her perfect body. He reached up and wrapped his hand into her long red hair, slowly pulling it towards himself forcing her to take a step backward and then another, her knees buckling as he pushed his boot into the back of her calves. She stumbled backward, straight into Riddicks lap and hard chest, he had slid his free hand to her lower back to break most of her fall but when she found herself sitting directly on top of the huge man, she freaked. She didn't stress out like most people would, something came up in her, a defensive mechanism if you could call it that, her beast was taking control. "Whaty'a gonna do, Riddick? Go for the sweet spot?" Her voice was sultry, alluring, soft, and she made sure that when he heard it, it was completely laced with sex.

Riddick kept that sadistic grin on his face as he pulled on her hair again yanking hard and pulling her head back to expose her smooth neck. He slowly let his lips murmur over the soft skin there, over a pulsing hot vain, "No…..Tech, I'm gonna go for another sweet spot…" He let his free hand move slowly over her stomach running just beneath the hem of her shirt and just above the waist band of her pants. Tech stayed controlled through it all, her beast helping to keep her calm, "How do you know, Riddick? How do you know this is something I want…. And don't even BS me by saying you can smell it…" She slowly brought her right hand up to stroke hotly over his cheek, bringing a growl from deep inside his chest. "Its all over you Tech…you know that…" His voice let on to the fact that finally she was getting under his skin, making him just as hot as he was making her. Softly she arched her back, pressing her ass tightly against his crotch, pulling another deep menacing growl from his chest. She smiled.

She was having about as much fun toying with him as he had pushing her buttons. When finally Riddicks large hand had unwrapped from her hair -he had obviously felt confident that she would stay where she was placed by her actions but the moment he had let go- she was up off his lap and heading for the back cabin at a quick jog. Riddick growled angrily after her and was up on his feet and right behind her a split second after her warm ass had left his crotch. "Cat and mouse little one. Are you sure you want to play this game?" He stopped just before the door way of the cabin hearing no footsteps or breathing. This did not startle him as much as it alerted him. Riddick reached behind himself and pulled a towel out of a small cubby, tossing it into the room. All he saw was Techs hand picking it straight out of the air, then a soft chuckle coming from the right side of the door, "Very clever, Riddick. Now that you know exactly where I am…Come and get me!"

Riddick spun himself around the door frame and managed to catch the blow coming from her left hand, missing the blow from her right. She hit him hard, a balled tight fist right across the jaw and smirked as yet another menacing agitated growl emanated from him. He didn't let it phase him as much as his angry growl let on, he was on her in a moment grabbing her shoulders and slamming her quickly to the ground. Tech groaned softly as her head made contact with the unforgiving steal, sending a short burst of stars into her vision.

Riddicks hands went to her hips instantly, pulling her beneath him. Kneeling on his left knee his right leg bent but still with his foot planted firmly on the ground he shook his head as he looked down on her, her face red now with anger. "Very nice try. I'll give you that. But I do however suggest you give the fuck up."

Tech had no intention of letting him win their little game, her beast flashed behind her dark eyes and quickly bucking up her whole body managed to roll him so that she was on top. Although a triumphant look moved over her face her victory was short lived, Riddick rolled her right back over, now completely straddling her setting on her upper thighs to prevent her from doing it again, "You wont win." He spoke slowly. Her hands came up to his thighs and slowly raked her nails down the front of his pants, all the way to his knees, bringing a tempting arch to his hips. "I think I already have…" She smirked up at him. He may have been on top and been the Alpha male, but this was her territory.... and she, was his Alpha female.

Slowly Riddick brought his hand down to the back of her neck pulling her up so that she was sitting, "Such a little whore…" he rolled his tongue over her lips and she snapped her teeth at him, "I think that's the wrong word for it, Riddick…" She murmured softly to him, her breath hot against his mouth and his against hers. She put her hands against his chest and he aloud himself to be traded places. He was sitting now with his back against a wall, her legs straddling his lap, sitting right against him, their chests touching. She let her lips move over the smooth skin of his neck, feeling the muscle just beneath the surface. Her hands were tearing at his tank top, pulling it out from its tucked position beneath his belt and with his help pushing it smoothly over his head. Her hands and eyes raked over his bare chest.

Riddick watched her fire as his own grew intensely hotter. His own hands reached for her shirt but she shook her head, "Shouldn't do that, Riddick… " Riddick smiled sadistically as he pushed her shirt up over her head, "No ones gonna know my little Techy…" She grinned as his eyes lingered over her full breasts, not having a bra on to begin with because of the type of garment she had been wearing a few moments ago anyway. Riddick spoke, "What I should be asking is: Are you really sure you want to add Richard B. Riddick to your list of guys you've fucked?" She shrugged softly, "Depends… is he willing to stick around?" Riddick softly let one hand slip up her stomach, his skin hot on her already hot flesh. As it slowly slid up to cup her breast, make her bite at her lower lip and look into his eyes a shudder ran down her spine. Both beasts in both companions eyes moved away and all that was left was the truth. Riddick would be around as long as he could stay alive… and keep her alive as well.


	11. 11 Always Some Kind of Distraction

As Riddicks hands trailed back down over the soft skin of Techs stomach his beast flared behind his eyes once again. His hands reached the top of her pants and his fingers began tearing at the button on the front of her cargos. His head felt foggy, a sense of loss was consuming him, the horrifying loss of control. Suddenly as if from nowhere he had this furious urge to just get to her skin, have her naked and pinned beneath him. His fingers moving like lightening undoing the front of her pants and then unzipping them quickly grabbing at the fabric on her hips and yanking it down towards her knees. Techs eyes were slowly dropping closed. Surrendering herself to every touch of Riddicks sizzling fingers, each soft brush over her skin sent sparks down her spine. Her brain began to go foggy as well, only her fog was different. It was an onset of a sort of pure pleasure, a burning to have him inside of her, a heat rising up her legs and straight into her crotch.

A buzzing sound from the front compartment caught Techs ears and her eyes perked up as they had gone completely dull just letting the sensation of Riddicks feverish fingers work on undressing her fill her senses. Riddick growled softly sensing her pull away from him slightly, "Ignore it…" He leaned forward pressing his bare chest to hers as he slowly traced his lips over her collar bone, rolling his tongue out just enough to brush against her hot skin. Tech nodded and pulled her attention back to him, and put her mind off the buzzing thinking it was no more than a faulty switch.

A few feverish moments later as Riddicks lips began to slide down over her breast she put a hand on his chest as the buzzing grew louder and more incessant. "Wait…" she hissed at him through agitated and pleasure clenched teeth. Riddick sat up away from her with a lot of forced effort in all contradiction to his beasts urge to get at her. Closing his eyes and listening to the buzzing he shook his head. "That doesn't sound so good…" he mumbled slowly trying to calm the heat rising in his pants. Tech nodded, "Your damn right that doesn't sound good." She stood up quickly off Riddicks lap, leaving him with a low groan and growl at being denied, stuck in his throat. Snapping and zipping up her pants hastily, reaching quickly for her carelessly discarded shirt she pulled it over her head, and moved for the control room.

She quickly slung herself into the pilots chair almost swinging it all the way around, the only thing stopping her was Riddicks hand on the back. She was quickly studying the flashing dash board. Her eyes flicked over red flashing lights… then blue… red… blue… Everything pointed directly to engine trouble.

Riddick stood right behind her, although he had left his shirt and goggles in the back compartment. "We are in serious need of repairs, Tech." She nodded softly, "I figured that much out." her hands flipped to the dash and moved over the controls quickly, "Only one problem… guess what planet is closest?" Riddick was slightly confused at first. There were a lot of bad planets for him and for her. He listed a few quickly in his mind: Crematoria, Butcher Bay, Ursa Luna. Then he remembered the system they were in and wondered why the hell Tech was asking this question. "What's your problem, Tech? This is a perfect system to break down in. All cons and thieves but hell I have enough of a rep to not worry." Tech shook her head and pointed a screen out to him, "Watch this." Eight planets appeared on the screen.

"Yeah…" Riddick said, "That's the system we're in. Yastina." Tech shook her head softly, "Here's the problem." she hit a key and florescent blue patches began popping up all over every single one of the planets. "That Riddick, is the spread of the Halones. I know you know who they are." Recognition slipped over Riddicks features.

"Your dead if we go in there." He spoke slowly and Tech nodded and spoke again, "Halones…A branch off of the Furyan race." Saying it as if it were a definition every good little child knew from grade school, after having to memorize it, "They rebelled against the leader of Furya about 8 years before The Great Infanticide." Tech spoke as if she were reading it all from a book, yet it was committed memory, "They lost their revolution against the monarchy and were banished from the Furyan system. They've been spreading over the past 5 years from a few tiny communities of harmless warriors to a full blown cult following of hundreds of thousands. They hold no grudge against any other Furyan as long as that Furyan breeds no more of his kind. Their main take down now a days is pure bred humans. Pure breeds dilute their blood lines because of so much mating in order to enlarge their numbers, but if a pure human and a Furyan mate then the Furyan trait dominates and its as if there is no pure bred human in the offspring." She shrugged softly, "You know what they'll do to me in there, Riddick. You're a lot better off without me now." She sighed softly, "You also know what they'll do to you if they find out your harboring me. Time to dump the excess baggage. I'm gettin' off, this is my stop."

Tech stood up swallowed thickly, turned, and moved for the back cabin, but Riddick reached out a hand stopping her dead in her tracks, "Your not going anywhere my little Techy. I'm to attached to your sexy little ass." Riddick slipped an arm tightly around her waist his large hand moving down splaying his fingers over her lower back and pulling her roughly against him, bringing a wicked smile to her face. "And what are you gonna do, Riddick?" He brought his free hand up and slowly dragged a callused finger down Techs jaw line her head tipping softly to the side and making her bite at her lip as his finger once again sent sparks down her neck, "Its my turn to play bad cop, my tiny one."

Dipping his head he brushed his lips a millimeter away from hers, tempting her making her stretch onto her toes to make contact. He pulled back as she stretched and the moment she slowly lowered herself back onto her heels knowing he was teasing her he planted a rough kiss on her lips, still a smile lingering there from his rough handling and teasing of her a moment ago. She drug the kiss on for longer than a few moments and then slipping her hands up his still bare torso, onto his nicely sculpted chest she pushed with both her palms against his chest and maneuvered out of his grasp.

"And what shall I play?" She spoke to him while moving for the back cabin slowly, walking backwards her eyes locked on him as her body swayed from side to side seductively, "Good little breeder girl?" Riddicks eyes raked over her smoothly flowing form, "No, T, you'll be playing the unwilling breeder girl." Tech smirked as she moved out of his sight, slipping around the door frame, "As long as there's just the right amount of rough handling, I'll have no complaints." Riddick nodded and mumbled to himself, "Oh there will be rough handling all right, and plenty of it."

Tech rummaged through the sparse contents of the sleeping cabin. She needed some weapons and the meager few knives that she found were rusted and completely useless. She emerged a few seconds later empty handed. "So what planet shall I be braving?" She spoke as she slid into the co-captains chair. Her hands held Riddicks shirt and goggles but she kept them out of his line of sight. Riddick smirked, "Didn't even bring back my shirt and goggles?" Tech chuckled softly and chucked them at his head not really all that surprised when he caught them. "Always thinkin' of yourself, eh Riddick?" He nodded and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his voice coming out of his chest that deep rumbling almost like a purr from a wild cat, "Only when I'm not thinkin' 'bout your sweet little ass."

She gave him a sarcastic grin and held up her left hand, her middle finger the only one up. Riddick chuckled lightly, "We almost did… you just wait till we get outta here… then you wont be able to stop me for anything." He got suddenly serious, "I almost lost control back there…" His face grim as he finished setting a course and leaned back in his chair slipping his goggles back onto his forehead and then pulling his shirt back over his head much to the disappointed eyes of Tech. "If that happens you really wont be able to stop me. Nothing will be able to stop me. And I might hurt you in the process." Tech only shrugged letting her hand drop, "I'm not afraid of a little pain, Riddick. You know that… and who said I wanted to stop you anyway?" She cleared her throat sensitive subjects weren't her cup of tea just about as much as it wasn't Riddicks, "So really, what planet?"

Riddick pointed at the screen, "It's the 4th planet in the system, least Halones on it, we should be able to pull our act off long enough to get repairs and get the hell out of here." Tech nodded, "Nice choice." She wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of him being dominant over her for however long it took for repairs and the fact that he might very well have to defend them and their position scared her even more. She'd be on her knees a lot she knew that shoved and kicked and probably hit to them a lot as well. She also knew she wouldn't be leaving without a few souvenirs, bruises and cuts and such.

It was almost as if he could read her mind she was his Alpha Female as it were. His brain seemed to be going over the fact that he might have to seriously hit this small framed girl to make a good point to the Halones. He dreaded the thought of hurting her about as much as he dreaded the thought of losing control over his sexual drive around her. Things were about to get really ugly and Riddick didn't know how ugly they could actually get…


	12. 12 PureBreeder Slave girl?

Riddick did his business at the front of the ship, setting a landing sight and programming the ship to land itself so he could have a couple of moments alone with Tech. She was already at the back of the ship in the bed cabin fixing her top. As Riddicks heavy boot falls came down the short corridor Tech turned so her back was facing the door. Her hands were pulling the very bottom strings to make sure it was good and tight on her midsection. The last thing she needed was to have her bosoms falling out all over the place as he kicked her around.

He leaned against the door frame and cleared his throat, as if to ask 'Want some help with that?' She turned to look at him as she tied the strings on the bottom. "What is it?" Her voice was serious no trace left of her momentarily ceased arousal. She continued to straighten herself out, pulling her cargos down so that they were riding low on her hips, showing skin between the bottom of her amazing looking top and the hem of her pants. Riddick just shook his head as he looked at her, his eyes trailing to the soft exposed ring of skin, "Nothing just wanted to see how you were taking it."

She sighed and looked at him, sitting down on the edge of the bunk, "Fine. No biggie." She grabbed her combat boots and pulled them on, lacing them tightly and securely as if they the tighter they were the better she felt. Riddick moved over to her, his face emotionless for the moment. He took a knee in front of her and as her head turned up to put them face to face Riddicks lips instantly met Techs.

It was a soft kiss, nothing like his rough hungry kisses a little while ago. The tenderness behind it surprised Tech so much that she found herself completely surrendering to the sensation. His full lips against hers, his usually harsh mouth so soft. Techs hand came up slowly and rested itself on his cheek, Riddicks hands moving to set on her curvy hips. He pulled back ever so slightly his eyes locked with hers and planted a few more soft pecks against her lips. "I don't want to hurt you…" His deep chested voice sounded almost like a sigh as he spoke his face tilting towards the floor.

Tech just found herself smirking, the hand on his cheek slipped around to the back of his neck and onto the base of his finely shaven skull, "You'll do…" she put her forehead against his and tilted his head up some so she was looking in his eyes again, "Whatever is necessary to make us look believable. And you'll not be sorry for a moment of it. You know why? Because you're the infamous Riddick. You have no regrets… And I wont hear any of your shit after all this is over. Got it?" She smirked at him as he caught sight of her curling lip.

Riddicks huge arms flexed as he picked her up off the bunk and stood. Wrapping her legs around him all she could do was let him do whatever he pleased, she knew he wasn't putting her down any time soon. He moved slowly over to a closed cabinet in the back cabin, and opened it slowly. He leaned her against the chill wall beside it holding her up with his weight, leaning his hips into her pelvis. He reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a leash and collar, and upon closer inspection by Tech she could see that it wasn't fit for a dog… or any kind of animal… it was fit for a human.

Riddick saw Techs eyes go very, very cold at the sight of this object. "I know. Its gonna cramp the shit outta your style." She looked at him and chuckled bitterly, "You have no fucking idea…" He only nodded. Reaching up he carefully slid the cool leather around her neck and buckled it gently, his fingers grazing her skin hotly. He left the leash hang off the side of her leg as his fingers ran around the edge of the collar right against the skin of her neck. Her head lulled in the opposite direction of his caressing fingers, enjoying his touch knowing it would be a lot more rough later… although she didn't mind rough once in a while.

He leaned in and planted a kiss against the warm skin of her neck right above the collar. Tipping his head up just slightly, he spoke close to her ear, his voice a whisper, "You know… I think your gonna enjoy this just as much as I am…" She could hear his beast sitting behind his words knew he was fighting with it, knew that she either got out of his grasp now or something would happen, and this wasn't the way she wanted it. "You'd better let me down, Riddick." His nostrils flared taking in her scent as he took a step back and dropped her to her feet. "Good girl, Tech. Your learning how to handle this better than I can." He turned and walked away leaving her stand there as the ship took a sharp dive splitting into the atmosphere of the planet with a loud thunder like crack.

Tech moved back to the front cabin, the leash in her hand. She took a seat in the co-captains chair and leaned back. "Cuffs." she said suddenly. Riddick looked at her and nodded his agreement and sat back and scanning the front compartment boxes. An old Merc ship should have plenty of handcuffs, or zip strips or something that he could use to bind her hands behind her back for the show they were about to have to put on. Riddick reached out instinctively towards the first upper box on his left hand side. Not to his surprise were a set of handcuffs sitting inside with a graph stick beside it and 2 small keys. They were magnetic cuffs, the ones that those bastards always put on him. He knew how much a pain in the ass they were.

"Are you sure your ready for this, I mean… I can try and hide you on the ship." She looked over at him unamused, "Oh so they can find my ass and pull me out beat the shit outta me throw me in slam and let me be murdered by some scum bag sub-Furyan Halone? I don't fucking think so. I'll take my chances with you beaten on my ass." Riddick shook his head and set the cuffs in his lap, putting the graph stick on his belt and slipping the keys into his pocket. She could see the look on his face, knew what he was thinking. "Don't even give me that shit Riddick. You know your gonna have to lay some slaps on me to prove a point… I'm playing unwilling slave girl, remember?" Riddick shrugged as the ship hit ground, "You can be willing… I don't wanna hurt you." She stood and moved to the door. She could almost smell the Halones lining up outside waiting on them to exit. She knew they had scanned the ship and that they knew she was aboard. "Shut it."

Riddick stood and moved up behind her, gently taking her wrists in his hands and snapping on the magnetic cuffs. He took hold of the leash just as the bay door opened onto what seemed to be soft ground, but Riddick knew the deceiving look of the Vacentals earth. A gruff and almost unreal voice spoke from the crowd of about 50 men, "We know you have a female Pure-Breeder. Is she pregnant?" The metallic computer sounding voice held disgust as he had spoken, like she didn't even deserve to be on a leash, like she deserved to be in a hole somewhere... dead.

Riddicks hand was on her lower back in an instant shoving her forward almost off balance down the plank and onto what Tech now knew was rock solid ground. "No Halone she isn't." The man, if you could call him a man, took a step forward, "Is she a breeder for you Furyan?" Riddick smirked and kicked his boot roughly into the back of Techs knees putting her on the ground almost on her face because she couldn't catch herself with her chained hands. "She cant bare me offspring. The bitch isn't fertile." The man took another step forward pushing the barrel of his gun under her chin, "She looks healthy enough." Riddick laughed, "She's dead as a desert inside. She's just my pleasure slave. And a good one at that."

Tech was gritting her teeth so hard she felt like she would break her own jaw. "We need repairs to our ship Halone. And then we'll be gone off your planet." The man nodded and dropped his gun to face at the floor, "How many UD's you got?" Riddick yanked on the leash and Tech got to her feet, "Enough to fix our ship and give us a good place to stay while you do it." The Halone laughed, "You expect us to let you keep your precious little fucker girl?" Riddick stepped forward instantly and took a step in front of Tech, "If I hear a Halone so much as looks at my slave the wrong way, I'll remove his eyes for him." The man nodded, "Good deal Mr. Richard B. Riddick. Very good deal." The man motioned with out looking behind him for another man to step forward, "Coopal, show our guests to the Manook Inn, and get their UD's for the ship repair." The man nodded and turned sharply on his heals Riddick taking the hint and following with Tech one step behind him glaring at his back, "Yes, sir, Mr. Alananics."

As the somewhat smaller and what seemed to be less in control man lead Riddick through the town, Riddick walked with his hands behind his back. He was giving Tech signals, telling her what to do. He knew she understood because every time he made a motion for something she didn't like she stepped a quicker step forward and put the front of her boot against his heal. At the current moment he was letting her know to memorize where they were going, the exact streets they were taking and any interesting buildings she saw.

Soon the Coopal man was leading them into the Manook Inn. Standing at the front desk he spoke in a language unfamiliar to both Tech and Riddick. The man turned a moment later handed Riddick a room key, "Your room is 5th floor, 6th door on the right at the end of the hall. Number 567." Riddick took the key, and nodded, "How many UD's for this and the ship?" The man cleared his throat, "Its gonna cost you 7,000 UD's." Riddick chuckled in the mans face, "7,000 is bull shit. They better have gotten me one hell of a room." He pulled out a nice sized wad from his pocket and handed it to the man, "Give 1,000 to Alananics." Coopal took the money and left.

A short while later in their nicely furnished hotel room Tech was bitching at Riddick to remove the cuffs, "The sooner you get these damn things off me, the sooner I can beat on your ass." Riddick pushed the key in and twisted Tech could hear the familiar electric whoosh of the links releasing. "Now why would you want to do that?" Tech made a motion with her hands, "Stop looking at your ass!" She shoved her hands against his chest and stalked over to the bed, "Kiss my butt Riddick. I wouldn't look at that if my life depended on it."

Riddick chuckled menacingly, "Oh really… Then why could I see you looking every time I walked away from you on the ship." Tech took a short running jog at the bed and jumped onto it bouncing once before she settled, "Because at the back that's your best asset." She crossed her legs and set her hands behind her head. "Holy shit this bed is nice…" She sunk into it and Riddick was reminded of the first time he had seen her sleeping in her room. So peaceful and yet she had slept so light, the mere click of the door opening was enough to wake her. He shook his head clear of the memory and moved over to the bed, "Get your boots off the bed, we have to sleep here." She laughed at him, "You mean I have to sleep here. You have to sleep on the couch."

Riddick grinned and as he kicked off his boots rolled onto the bed and laid an arm over her stomach, "You mean you'll be sleeping on the couch if your ass doesn't wanna sleep next to me." Tech rolled onto her side her back facing him and she scooted back so that she was laying right against his hard warm chest, "Nope… I think this will do just fine." She closed her eyes and Riddick snorted at her pulling her tighter against him and closing his eyes as well.

Little did Tech know that long after she fell asleep Riddick stayed awake. He sat up slightly and watched her dream. Watched her soft face pull into a grimace and he wondered what she actually remembered from the huge Merc ship where she'd been raped. He stroked his thumb softly down her hip and finally laid down a good 4 hours after she had fallen asleep, and closed his eyes attempting to dose.

A loud racket at the window caught his attention maybe 15 minutes into a cat nap. Riddick stood instantly off the bed waking Tech in the process. "What the fuck?" Her voice should have been groggy but she was fully aware of everything around her.

Riddick moved over to the only window in the bed room and looked out. Stuck in the frame was a True Halone Blade and a piece of paper. Riddick unlocked and slid open the window. He yanked the blade out and pulled the note off. Reading through it he crumpled it instantly. "Let me read it." This was more of a statement from Tech than a request, "Its all bull shit. You don't want to." Tech held out her hand, "Give it to me." Riddick only shook his head and handed her the crumpled paper it read:

"_Mr. Riddick, You treat your slave well, she even sleeps free of chains in your bed at night. How sweet of you. From our surveillance your bitch doesn't seem to be very slave like. If we find your harboring a Pure-Breed Human, that is fertile and free, we will be forced to take action. Keep that bitch of yours under control and don't let us catch her out. We might just be happy to have her as a toy. She'd be a great instructor for our boys to learn to cut...."_

Tech stopped reading and crumpled the noted again. "They don't know who their fucking with." She looked at Riddick, his expression grim, "If we're not off this planet in 2 days…" she spoke her voice dead cold, "Then I'm gonna start stirring shit up." Riddick shook his head, "My biggest concern right now Tech, is that their watching us. When we went to bed everything was closed windows, shades and curtains. All I wanna know is how deep their surveillance is and if they happen to be…"


	13. 13 Just a min, who's really in control?

After a quick surveillance of the hotel room, Riddick instantly switched his remarks to Tech to hand signals. He crossed the room and pointed out a few things. They weren't microphones but mini cameras, watching the pairs every move. "Time to go my little slut." Riddick spoke gruffly, and reached for the leash at the side of the bed. He moved back to her in one swift movement and latched it onto the hook on her collar. He yanked on it hard, pulling her body tight against his, "That's a good girl."

He dipped his head and grazed his lips over hers turning almost instantly away from her and heading to the door almost dragging her by surprise behind him. "Its time to give a little visit to this Mr. Alananics. Get that sexy ass of yours into gear." He was speaking as if they were listening but she knew they weren't as well as he did. A thought struck her, what if they had lip readers? She kept her mouth shut knowing this was Riddicks reason for the sudden change in his behavior.

A few moments later after passing the front counter, gaining directions to Mr. Alananics they were heading out the door and into the street, Riddick almost pulling Techs head off. At least that's what it felt like being on the receiving end of Riddicks rough tugs on the leash. The were moving quickly down back alley ways and around darkened street corners until they reached the building the clerk had identified as 'The Place of Business'.

Riddick knocked with a hard fist on the door and a peep hole opened up, "What business do you have here?" the voice was tough, but he recognized it as the man who had led them to the inn. "I've got a little present for Mr. Alananics." Riddick reached back and roughly grabbed Tech by the back of the hair, shoving her forward for the man to see. A grimace of pain moved over her face and she took a mental note to not let him get away with it later. "What do you think he wants with that little whore?" Riddicks intimidating chuckle sounded behind Techs head. "We've got a little something to discuss. She'll make good entertainment." The man smirked, "You leave her with me upon entering."

The door slid open and in an instant Riddick had his massively powerful hand around Coopals neck, "She's mine. No one touches her." He let Coopal go and shoved Tech forward with enough force that it knocked her off her feet and landed her on her hands and knees just in front of Riddick, "Get up bitch." He kicked her roughly in the side as he stepped past her and tugged harshly once again on the leash. Scrambling to her feet to keep from being dragged up the stairs Techs mind was racing, _I'll kick your ass for this Riddick… One more shove and I'll turn around and kick you right in those precious little balls of yours._

As Riddick stalked up the stairs dragging the defenseless Tech behind him his mind kept moving over the same small, but completely consuming point: _I hurt her_. As he finally stepped up the last boot thudding step he glanced over his shoulder at the grimacing girl. Too late. He told himself, too late to turn back and run with her grab another ship and be gone. His fist landed with two heavy thuds on the door of the head baddies room. A gruff and uninviting voice answered from the other side.

"What the hell do you want? I told you, Coopal, that I didn't want to be fucking bothered tonight. I've got some goddamned business to take care of." He looked up startled as the door burst open busting the lock and sending a few stray chunks of wood flying into the almost vacant room.

As Riddick entered his eyes scanned everything, about like Techs behind him. They both noted the barren appearance the room had. One desk with the slightly un intimidating Mr. Alananics sitting behind it, one filing cabinet and one chair placed strategically across from the silent and almost completely frightened man. He stared wide eyed at the sight before him. A very pissed off Riddick stood before him with what seemed a terrible purpose.

"Mr. Alananics. I have a proposal that I do not think you can deny." Riddicks sadistic grin moved over his silently contemplating features. "I want my ship now… Or I want your life. You choose."


	14. 14 Blood, Lust, and War

The obviously very alarmed man cleared his throat, "I'll keep my life…" The pause was unnerving even to the rock steady Riddick. "And I'll keep your ship… think I'll take your mate too." Riddick didn't flinch at the revelation. Tech being his partner and not his slave was the one thing he knew if they brought it out into the open that he could not avoid. They had proven to be not such imbeciles as everyone thought they would be. Tech moved silently behind him taking two steps to his right, a seemingly harmless move to the untrained eye or ear but Riddick knew her true purpose.

As she shifted herself into position Riddicks hand dropped the leash he was holding. She yanked off the leather ensemble and dropped it to the floor. "We couldn't have ever expected this from such inbreeds as you…" Techs voice hissed at the man like a snake, with such disgust and distaste the words seemed sour on her tongue.

"Now Tech…" Riddick scolded gently, "Let us not instill too much hatred into our prey. They fight harder." Riddicks shiv was suddenly in his hand, as if out of no where, tapping slowly, click… click… click… upon some clasp on his pants. The leader standing in front of them didn't twitch at the sound… only one thing gave away his nerves. A slow pulse of a vein in his right temple. Both Riddick and Tech saw this throb at every tap of the blade.

"Ladies first." Riddick growled in front of her. Tech only smirked, "Be my guest Riddick." Tech smirked… the soft prod at his masculinity flaring his anger, sparking his beast to life. He lunged at the man, taking him down to the ground in an instant.

Tech stepped around the desk in one slow sleek motion and shoved one black combat boot down onto his wrist, forcing him to drop the True Halone blade he had acquired in the split second that Riddick had taken to jump across the desk and pin him to the ground. "Come now you didn't really think you could take on two of us, did you?" She chuckled looking down, with fiery eyes that held no sympathy for the man pinned beneath the massive bulk that was Riddick. "You bitch…" his voice came out mumbled and strangling as Riddick's hand clamped tighter around his chunky throat. "Yeah… I've been called that a lot lately… and I'm getting sick of it."

She brought her right boot up, watching his screaming eyes widen to the size of saucers and then brought heel of her combat boot down onto the bridge of his nose shattering cartilage then bone. She listened to the sickening crunch crack of bone splitting into soft brain tissue with satisfaction. The sound reminded her of someone chewing gum… and popping tiny air bubbles in their mouth… only about 3 times worse and 6 times as wet. As she lifted her boot off of his now concave face, Riddick stood and brushed himself off. His hands smoothing over the front of his black tank top then down the sides of his pants. "Mmmm," Tech hummed, "Nice Halone blood all over my boot…" Riddick chuckled softly another one of those deep menacing sounds that scared most people yet some how set Tech at ease. "Good shoe polish," He toned as he watched her look disgustedly at her boot.

Tech could only shake her head at him trying not to laugh, "Shut up and let's get out of here." She turned and, pivoting on her left heal headed for the door. As she walked quickly past the desk she spotted and kicked the discarded chain and collar to the far left corner of the room. Riddick cleared his throat in that I-demand-you-to-turn-around-right-now kind of way he always did and she turned gazing at him like she always did… like he was the epitome of everything she ever wanted in a man, but her voice came out plain and controlled like it always was flat and wondering, "What?" Riddick reached up with his massive hand and slid his goggles back off over his forehead and turned his head cocking it to the left side and glancing out at the street then back to her, "We might have a few problems getting out of here…"

Tech started to move back towards him and as soon as just the very edge of the street came into her view her jaw clenched shut. As she walked her steps might as well have been on air she made no sound. As she settled herself beside him she gazed down into the street three floors below. They might as well have been surrounded by the entire US army…. Yet they were surrounded instead by probably 6 times the force of that… every last one equipped with weapons that were probably 10 times the force of any gun she'd ever seen.

"Well it kinda looks like we just got fucked in the ass big time…" She shook her head and turned it half a turn to the left, looking at his silver glaring eyes as he gazed out past everything at their only chance for escape… "They finished the ship. All we have to do is get to it, My Little Techy." She didn't just look at him anymore now she was glaring a scowl on her face, "ALL WE HAVE TO DO! RIGHT!" She turned away from him and once again headed for the door. But before she had moved half a step away, Riddick's hand was out and wrapping his fingers into the back of her long vibrant red hair, "Shhh…" she almost groaned but knew he had a reason for her to be quiet.

A few seconds' later steps could be heard falling heavily up the stairs, then a door opening, Coopals voice came next just outside of the door, "Boss?" Riddick let go of Tech and ran for the door. Busting through it he slammed into Coopal tumbling down the steps. Tech was racing down the stairs right behind them, watching as Riddick took out Coopal, snapping his neck with a bone bursting quick kick to the chin. "Some one is going to be missing these two." Riddick bolted back up the stairs past Tech, "Roof! Let's move!" Came the growling instruction from the top of the steps. He didn't raise his voice for anything; Tech knew that and bolted back up the stairs behind him.

She paused at the top of the stairs… Riddick had turned to their left and busted through the door that she never thought had been used. "Riddick?" Techs voice hissed as she slipped up the dark pathway, "Ass hole…" She whispered as she felt her way unsteadily up the staircase. Suddenly she felt a hand around her wrist, "I know you can't see in the dark." As he yanked on her wrist she thought her arm would come out of socket, then she fell into a small pitch black space against his chest. He pressed his hand across her mouth, and she became very aware of the fact that his lips were grazing her neck and ear, "Don't… move…" His voice was a whisper she could hear his shiv slide almost silently… she almost screamed. She felt the tip drag out across her palm… she would have expected to feel his blade slicing bone as well… but she then slowly began to realize that all he was doing was leaving evidence.

He carefully took her gushing hand and placed it to the wall behind his head, "Why didn't you just open up the hole in my wrist?" He could hear the sarcasm in her voice, "I still can if you want." His lips were still brushing her neck… her heat was rising, "Now….?" He chuckled deeply and smirked at her, "What better time than in the heat of battle for the heat of passion…?" She wasn't going to stop him…

As Riddick's lips grazed over Techs collar bone she smoothed her bleeding hand down over the back of his neck, something about blood, lust, and war reminded Tech of the dream she had had. Suddenly the feeling of deja vue came over her. This was her dream… this had been the exact happenings… there had been blood… her blood… lust… war… everything was falling into a sickly place in the time they were careening through. "Wait…" Tech hissed through clenched teeth. Riddick's growl emanated through the darkness as he pulled back slowly from the warmth of her body against his. "What is it?" his deep chested growl almost felt as if it were vibrating her rib cage. "I've been here before… not in the literal sense but I've seen this before… if we stay here we die… if we go to the roof… we die..." she shook her head, her eyes vacant in the absence of light, and Riddick could see perfectly that she was scared almost crazy. "Then we take our chances with the roof." He nodded wrapping his massive hand around her petite wrist.

He pulled her up the remaining set of stairs and bursting through the door on the roof found the surrounded by only darkness and cooling air. "We're dead up here huh?" Riddick chuckled. Tech nodded, "Don't move around to the left… go to the right. We'll find a ladder down, and be able to get back to the ship." Riddick nodded and took her direction. He knew to trust her at least this far, he wasn't stupid after all. Moving around the buildings roof to his right he found the fire escape ladder, and to his surprise at the bottom was only one Halone stalking the empty alley way below. He slid down the ladder first letting Tech come down above him, easily dropping silently behind the guard and snapping his neck with one quick motion of his right hand.


	15. 15 More Blood?

As Tech dropped the last 6 or so feet to the ground behind Riddick, he put a finger to his lips motion for her to keep slient. She had woken from her dream around this point, or had simply forgotten and had no idea where to go at this point. Riddick glanced behind him, the direct path to the ship was blocked by a band of Halones no smaller than about 500.... and they were all hunting him and Tech. He motioned for her to stay close as he made his way in a wide round about arc about 30 to 35 blocks out of their way.

An hour or so later, a very exhausted Tech and on edge Riddick were standing about a hundred yards away from the ship. An almost deserted docking bay told the two that either an ambush had been set up for them or that everyone was still out in the city hunting them.... the only trace they had left behind was Techs blood on the wall in the dark stairwell to the roof top and she didn't know if they would even find that much. "Riddick your not seriously considering just walking up to that are you?" His eyes focused on the ship he didn't look at her for even a second. "I was doing a little more than considering it... but since I have the remote I might lower the door and see what commotion that brings..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote. Holding it out in front of him he pressed the button.... slowly the cargo door lowered without incident.

Tech stared at him, "What if they did something to the ship?" He still hadn't taken his eyes off it, and Tech was watching his intense gaze. He gave an almost imperceptible shrug, "Guess we don't really have a choice." He slowly stealthily made his way to the ship, Tech following a good 20 to 25 feet behind him, hopefully preventing both their capture simultaneously, however in an unexpected turn of events they successfully made it to the ship without much trouble. One Halone had stopped them at the entrance to the hanger, but Riddick had skillfully taken him out before he could alert any others.

A short time later sitting snugly in the co pilots chair, Techs vision was starting to falter as she had all but forgotten about her bleeding hand. Riddick was watching her out of the corner of his eye, "Techy stay with me..." He was trying to get under way before the Halones started following them. She began to mumble, something completely incoherent... Riddick uttered to himself, "Shit." Punching in coordinates as fast as he could he finally set the auto pilot and moved over to Tech. Her skin was more pale than usual and she couldn't keep her eyes open. He scoped her up from the chair and carried her cradled in his arms to the sleeping quarters. Laying her down on the bed he pulled out what was left of the blue vial that he had used on her wrist and doused it over her palm. The searing flesh brought her eyes open rather quickly... "FUCK! Couldn't you have warned me...?" Her teeth clenched and she writhed for a moment on the bed. He laid his forearm across her stomach to hold her down as he cut a strip of fabric off the bed and wrapped it around her hand. She sucked in a quick harsh breath through her teeth making an almost sick hissing sound.

"Any time you wanna stop torturing me would be great..." Riddick chuckled, "I thought you liked pain, Tech..." Her glare at him had firey daggers behind it, "Yeah but after an hour of getting shoved around by you and having my palm drip blood.... I think I'm full up for the night..." Riddick grinned down at her and pulled his goggles off his eyes, reaching into his cargo pants he pulled out a single white pill, "For the pain? The only reason I'm even offering is because I don't think we will be running into trouble any time soon.... this is going to make you extremely groggy." She shoved his hand away and turned her head. "How about some food?"

He shook his head softly, "Your just going to puke it up." She sat up, too quickly her head began to spin, "Better than the nothing that's in my stomach now..." He stood, towering over the squat bed, "There are a few protein bars in the front, I'll get one." He stalked away and she listened to the metal thwack-thwack of his boots as he walked. She cradled her head in her hand and willed the dizziness she felt away. She couldn't be sure how much blood she had lost, but it had to have been enough to almost knock her out... if she had to make a guess she would probably say at the least two pints. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and planted them firmly on the floor, hoping for the dizziness to recede further. When Riddick returned he handed her the bar and sat down next to her gently. She glanced over at him and took a mouthful of the tasteless protein. "Your covered in blood." It was cacked and dried from the back of his head all the way down the back of his neck and under the edge of his tank. He poked her gently in the arm, "That's your blood you know." She chewed and swallowed through a dry throat and mouth. She needed something to drink. She stood slowly, almost completely unsteady on her feet. Pain and blood loss did that to ya. Making her way to the bathroom she practically put her head in the sink and turned the cold water faucet on all the way... she gasped for air as the water rushed over her face and into her mouth it was one of the best feelings she had ever had.

He stood in the door way watching her. "Your covered in blood yourself..." He motion to her pants and up her right arm where she had tried to keep from dripping a trail right to the ship. "Yeah well that's what happens when Richard B. Riddick gets a hold of ya... " She smirked at him in the mirror... He stepped into the small bathroom behind her and pulled at the tie at the bottom of her corset. She leaned against the counter top to steady herself and watched him, completely disregarding her protein bar by the sink watching as those silver pools washed over her as her corset slipped from her and down past the curve of her hips and butt. His hands smoothed around her from her lower back, around her sides, and came to rest just below her navel. His hands undid the button on the front of her pants and he opened the plexi plastic door to the shower. "Shower, hot." He commanded and the shower head sputtered to life, first cold then steaming as it began to fog the mirror and every other slick flat surface in the room.

He kissed the nape of her neck as he slid her cargo's and panties down off her hips and felt her step out of her boots. He pulled his tank top off over his head and undid the front of his own cargo pants. Then her voice broke the tension and silence, "Where are we going now?" He grinned at her in the mirror and guided her over to the shower, "Here...." She turned and backed her way into the shower, "You know what I mean... where are we headed?" She placed her hands against his chest as he slipped into the shower with her closing the plexi plastic door behind him. "Some place a little less hostile... Well people wise." He smirked and pushed her back into the hot stream of water and watched it bead into her hair and over her breasts, soaking her hair to an almost blood red color.... as the dried and caked blood flowed off them both and into the drain his fingers brushed over her shoulders gently.

"What is it you want Riddick?" Her hands slowly smoothed over his chest and down onto his abs. He leaned into her, his chest against her, his lips brushing at her wet ear, "You..."


End file.
